The Last Prayer
by chachingmel123
Summary: 20 Year later after Ren Tsuruga revealed to the world. He was Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri. He overhears a women last confession before she kills herself. What he learns shakes him to the very core. Need beta
1. Chapter 1

The Last Prayer

[Edit: 28/03/15]

Summary: 20 Year later after Ren Tsuruga revealed to the world. He was Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri. He overhears a women last confession before she kills herself. What he learns shakes him to the very core. He has a Younger Brother! who died from exhaustion overload 20 years before! To make matters worse, he wakes up in the body of that same brother shortly after his death. How will things play out?

I do not own Skip Beat however Kouki Hizuri is mine.

Enjoy!

1: The Biggest Secret Revealed.

42 Year old Kuon Hizuri was celebrating his birthday will all his family around him. Kyoko Hizuri his stunning wife, formally named Kyoko Mogami sat to his right, flashing her dazzling smile as Yashiro told a joke one after the other. Yashiro had finally gotten married to humble Japanese women who had a hot temper. Lory Takarada was sitting to his left, conversing with his father Kuu. Lory now had white streaks in his hair and a few wrinkles.

His father once light blond hair had become so light that it lingered on the edgy of white and blond. His Mother had also aged too and developed a few wrinkles but she still looked good for her age.

It has been 20 years since he came out of the shadows and come clean to the world. 11 years since he married his wife. 32 years since Kuon and Kyoko had first met. 22 years since there reunion with each other at LME. 20 years since the confessed to each other and revealed their secrets to each other.16 years since Kyoko became Japan Number one female actor and had finally beaten Sho who realised to late exactly what he done to the girl, he found out Ren and Kyoko were dating. Which sent him into fits of anger before he cooled down and congratulated the couple.

Kyoko had helped him to heal from the devastation that was Rick death on his life. Of course the manipulative President had something to do in it and couldn't hide their relationship from him. Lory had taken all the credit and went out to celebrate in a 'Lory' way. In mere seconds, the whole company know about their relationship and congratulated the couple.

Today was simple perfect for him and nothing could change that...

#Scene change#

Saying goodbye to their guest, he turned towards his gorgeous wife pulling her into his embrace by the hips and she blushed.

He found it cute and kissed her passionately on the lips and she returned it.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm going off and Kyoko pulled away, looking horrified.

"NO. I FORGOT ABOUT THE MEAT!" rushing towards were the smoke was coming from and he watched amazed when the whole kitchen was covered in foam. Even she was not left unscaved and now sported a foam beard and long moustache.

He didn't know why but he had the suddenly urge to go for a walk.

"Honey. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon" He called out, not noticing the striking green eyes that were following his movement.

#Scene change#

He don't know why but he just felt that going outside was a mistake. The air was cold and smacked against his skin with harshness. He walked around the area for a bit before he felt a pull and his feet changed direction into the woods.

He couldn't stop them.

They finally stopped at a clearing and Kuon took a look around. His eyes widened seeing a sickly looking women heading for a rope that was tired in a knot for hanging people. The women seemed to notice his presence and he shivered when striking green and red mismatched eyes looked at him with a crazed look.

"Kouki, how can you be still alive when I heard you died?" Her voice small and oddly hopeful.

He just stared at the women.

"You're not Kouki are you?" Her voice sounding broken and he suddenly found the strength to shake his head.

Her crazed eyes turned sad and she looked at the rope again with relief.

"I suppose you must be his older brother" She said, seeing his eyes widen. She explained "20 years ago Kouki Hizuri died not that far from here and I have been living with the guilt of creating him because of an obsession of mine. Today I finally find relief."

She crept towards the rope eyeing it like it was her saviour before she stopped. "It all started 30 years ago when I saw your parents walk into the clinic I worked in. Some may say I have an unhealthy obsession with Kuu Hizuri." She laughed hollowly. "They were right. When I found out they visit the clinic regular I got this crazy idea of making my own Kuu Hizuri."

His eyes widened in horror at the thought of two version of his father running around, she chuckled at his facial expression."Kouki couldn't show emotion no matter how hard he tried. Well I suppose it was my fault for raising him with no love that he deserved." Her eyes becoming a little haunted.

Kuon just listening getting the feeling, if he left he would miss something important.

She took another glance at the rope "However I could not require enough DNA to do it. So I snuck into the lab and took parts needed to make a baby. It would still be Kuu child but I ignored the fact it was also his wife child. I fused them together and grow the baby in a test tube so that when it was big enough. I would raise it to be the exact copy of Kuu Hizuri" This when she laughed hollowly. "The problem was, the baby was nothing like Kuu and I couldn't see the baby growing up like him and fulfil mu desire. I threw the child on the street when others weren't looking."

Kuon looked at the women disgusted at her actions. The women smiled sadly "I should have never done that and when I finally grow out of my obsession with Kuu. The boy wanted nothing to do with me and shortly after, he was found dead from exhaustion. I never got to say how much I loved my son despite my intentions at the time" Kuon eyes widened seeing the women put her head through the rope.

She smiled sadly and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't let me make the same mistake twice."

And with that she pushed back the ladder letting her body fall and the rope snapped her neck.

Kuon just stared at the dead version of the women who looked to be in so much pain that this was the only way to end it.

_what did she mean 'Don't let me make the same mistake twice'? _He thought, staring at the body before him and like a spell that had been lifted, he could move again.

He ran.

He ran as fast he could, he didn't stop when Kyoko greeted him. He went straight to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He slid down the door and let himself go over tonight's events.

_He had a brother. _He couldn't believe it.

He was not an only child!

He had a younger brother who had been kept from the whole family by a women who used him for her own selfish needs.

What was he like?

Did he look his father or mother or a bit of both?

How did his brother go undiscovered for so long?

He realised with a pang of sadness that he would never find out.

He wished his brother was alive sitting next to him and chatting to him.

He wanted to reverse time so that he could save his brother life and have him here with him.

But it was a only a foolish wish...

Darkness took him...

He didn't notice another pair of striking green eyes stare at him in the darkness or the chanting.

#Scene Change#

He woke up with a groan and felt something wet underneath him. Opening his eyes slowly he was surprised to see himself in a dark alleyway. It was heavily raining and his clothes were soaked.

_How did I get here? _He thought, this had never happened to him before even when he was drunk. He always maintained as much control as he could so he doesn't end up in situations like this.

He got up with a groan, feeling his body shake because of the sudden movement.

_weird, my body never done that _He thought, feeling his body had changed somehow and decided to go into town and find Lory so he could explain to him why the hell he woke up on in a dark alleyway.

His eyes widened slightly, he did not recognise the town he was in.

_Am I even in Japan?! _He wondered with a frown.

It was then he saw people crowding in the city square. All eyes were glued to the giant, wide screen TV in the middle. His curiousness got the better of him and he waited for whatever people were waiting for.

The screen suddenly came alive and it showed a 22 year old Tsuruga Ren in a white suit and a 18 Kyoko Mogami in a beautiful blue dress and long hair tied in at the back. She looked absolutely stunning like all those years ago.

He didn't have time to ponder on what exactly he was watching because Ren voice boomed out of the T.V.

_"I've been keeping a big secret from you all" Ren voice had a bit of a tremble in it, Kyoko put a hand on Ren for comfort. _

_The camera zoomed in to Ren face and he took a breath._

_Ren started taking off things such as his black wig and brown contacts. His dirt blond hair and striking green eyes was revealed to all._

_"My name is not Tsuruga Ren but Kuon Hizuri. Dead son of Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri!"_

_There were gasps and camera flashed violently. _

His eyes widened.

He was watching himself reveal that he was Kuon Hizuri!

_What the hell!?_

_Am I dreaming? Is this some kind of Hallucination? _He thought, looking at the screen with wide eyes. His hand on his arm ready to pinch himself, that's when he noticed his hands were much smaller than they should be and he looked down, finding he was much shorter and was wearing different clothes then the night previously.

Kuon did not scream, he does not scream in front of people so he ducked into the nearest alley way were he know nobody could hear him and swore as many words he know.

Some kid passed by and wrote down the words ferociously, deeming it useful to use in the future.

It was then that a whole 10 years of memories crashed down on him, unprepared. He stopped yelling and clenched his head from the pain. Foreign memories invaded his mind and he passed out.

#2 hours later #

When he did wake up, he know exactly who this body belonged to and what dated he was in.

This body belonged to Kouki Hizuri. His brother that didn't even know his last name was Hizuri and had just died 3 hours ago. For some reason his soul had been sent back in time and entered into this body.

Sorting through Kouki memories. He honestly couldn't find one happy memory in his life. Kouki apparent mother had 'raised' him for a good three years. During those years, he couldn't find one single memory which he was hugged or shown any affection.

It was no wonder the kid grow up so cold.

If he never experienced what a child needed to get used to from a very young age. Kouki had tried to feel what other children felt when they hugged their parents by hugging himself but it wasn't the same and felt empty.

From a young age, he was forced to learn how to survive on the streets by doing small jobs that would provide enough money to eat for a few days. The kid had seen things most adult wouldn't have seen in their life time.

He was shocked, if he thought his 'wild days' were hell. Kouki everyday life was that, times one-thousand.

_How would his brother life be like if they had known of his existence and saved him?_. The boy often dreamed about someone taking him away from the nightmare he called his life. Hell even the boy came close to suicide on more than one occasion.

He looked in the cracked mirror next to him and saw a face similar and younger than his own. He still the familiar dirty blond hair but it was a slightly darker, very messy not at all the neat trim he has and was mid-length just barely touching his shoulders. His strike green eyes were far too old for someone so young and his skin colour had a slight tan from being outside all the time. His face was expressionless and he got the feeling he would seeing that face often.

The kid was thin.

He couldn't help it, he was a recently discovered older brother. The clothes he wore, hung off his body like a hanger even the quality of the clothes was nowhere close to what he wore as Kuon, hell even what normal people wore.

The clothes could only be described as rags.

There were holes in his blue top not to mention mud everywhere. Even his jeans were second rate and looked like they were on their last legs. Luckily his trainers had no holes in them but they still looked worn out and extreme old.

Everything from his hair to his clothes screamed a street rat.

The only acceptable looking thing was the black hoodie he wore to hind his face. That had to be washed frequently as it was very important thing to have.

He never imaged he would see a boy so young live on the streets. It was truly an eye opener. His brother had lived as a street rat for all his life while he lived in luxury complete oblivious to what his secret brother was going through.

True, he was going through his own personal hell for a good part of his childhood and some of his adult hood but it was nothing compared to a day in his brother shoes. He didn't need to see the scars that were making themselves known through pain, to know it was true.

He didn't have time to mourn his unknown brother death because his stomach suddenly growled and demanded to be fed.

He sighed, since he didn't have any money. He would have to get it 'Kouki' style.

#scene change#

"Please, sir. I will do any work you have, for food"

The man seemed to recognise him as the kid that would go to extremes to eat and stay alive. The man eyed him with a considering look.

"Fine, kid. Deliver these to the gang a couple of blocks away" He turned to were the man was pointing at and took boxes not asking what's in the box and used the muscle he gained from carrying heavy things since a young age to cross a few blocks.

He came an abandoned Warehouse and the smell of smoke was everywhere. As he got closer he heard the sound of chatter and music. When he walked inside, all eyes turned to him until they realise it was just him and went back to what they were doing.

"Why is there a kid here?" One of the newbie's asked, his friend turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"He's the kid who does any job for you as long as there is a little money involved and food" The newbie eyes widened.

"How long has he been doing that?" He asked, eyeing the thin kid.

His friend thought about it "about over 6 years now"

The surrounding people that didn't know about the kid, looked surprised.

"But that would mean he's been doing this since he was four. For a kid that age..."

He ignored the whispers around him and searched for who he should deliver the package to.

A man with many tattoos and hair shaved at the side approached him.

"Package for you" He said, given the package to the threatening man.

The man held his gaze for a minute until he focused on the two box and signal for two others to take the box.

"I hope you didn't open it" The man voice was dangerously low.

He shook his head "No sir. My motto is 'Do and never ask questions'" The man laughed at his response. "That's a good Motto to keep kid"

He nodded his head "Thank you sir" with that he left. Ignoring the sounds of gunshots in the background.

He went back to the man who gave him the job and his lips twitched slightly seeing the money the man paid him and a little bit of leftover food.

"Thank you sir"

The man merely grunted in reply.

The food wasn't nearly enough for his appetite but he would take any food he could get, if it meant he would survive a little bit longer.

For once, he went to sleep on a starving stomach.

_From now on, he would live as Kouki Hizuri, age 10._

#Scene Change#

It has been several months since he began his new life as Kouki Hizuri. He couldn't count how many jobs he did that were illegal to stay alive. His brother had it tough. Always on the run and doing shady jobs. To his relief, his new body knew how to protect himself in the form of street fighting but he could never get close to the opponent because he was the smallest and weakest one among all the other streets rats. He got beat up a lot to but his body had taken so many beating that he couldn't feel the pain anymore but that still didn't mean he wasn't scared of getting hurt.

"Hey isn't that the kid that stole money from us last week?" A buff guy asked in an a black suit.

His companion turned around and eyed the kid who was frozen stiff.

"Yeah, it is. He's the kid that does jobs for people" His companion commented.

"What sort of jobs?" The guy asked, his companion shrugged.

"Any kind"

"Does that mean someone most have hired him to steal our money?" His companion eyes widened.

"I'm 100% certain that is the case"

"So if we grab the kid and get the names of who hired him. We can get the money back and not be in trouble with the boss" Both men grinned, likening the idea.

It was also at the same time when he decided he shouldn't stay and find out what the men were going to do to him and bolted.

"Hey kid, COME BACK HERE"

Hearing shouting from behind, it only encouraged him to quicken his pace. He cursed his shorter legs knowing he could easily at run them with his normal body.

He slid round the corner and collided with something hard, he fell on the floor.

"Umm, sorry. Are you okay?" A man voice asked.

He heard the sound of heavy boots coming his way and panicked.

"Please Mister. I need somewhere to hide!" The person froze when he saw the child was in trouble.

"Hide behind, me" If he wasn't too busy trying to stay alive, he would have wondered why the voice sounded so familiar.

The sound of heavy boots were all he could hear and he swore that his heart beat was loud enough to be heard. The boots were getting quieter meaning the men had passed.

"Thank you Mister" He breathed a sigh of relief when the thugs went by but didn't dare leave his crouching position, finding it a safety position that Kouki usually goes under when he was in danger.

A hand reached out to him... he filched and it froze.

When there was nothing but silence he risked a look up from his crouch position to see a...

27 year old.

Yukihito Yashiro staring at straight at him with wide eyes...

"Kuon...?"

He stared blankly back...

_SHIT!_

Done!

I've got TONS OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! I am bursting with them! For once I know where I'm going with this! Tons of drama will happen in this story but the story can only continue if I have 5 reviews, 2 Favourites and 2 followers! Review, Fav and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Prayer

I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with so here is chapter 2.

Enjoy!

I do not own the amazing manga called Skip Beat. ( I wish :3)

2\. First contact: Yashiro

Every since Ren revealed to the world that he was Kuon Hizuri. Yashiro had found himself deep in work. What all managers dream off, had come true when he started receiving requests from not only within Japan but also all over the world.

He was deep in work and Yashiro never had been happier however the same couldn't be said for the fact that he was told his charge true identity one day before the announcement.

He was ticked.

Kuon apologised over and over again until he reluctantly forgave the star.

After his talent dropped him off from work, he didn't know why but he found himself heading in the direction of the shady part of town instead of his safe condo.

By the time he realised it, he couldn't find his way back and besides he was scared seeing so many criminal looking people eye him with a certain gleam.

That's when he felt something collide with him.

"Umm, sorry. Are you okay?" Was out of his mouth before his brain caught up to what he just said.

"Please Mister. I need somewhere to hide!" From the sound of the voice, he just bumped into a boy who was pretty young. Seeing that the boy was in trouble he offered the boy a place to hide while the man who were chasing after him passed.

"Thank you Mister" When the chasers passed he finally got a good look at the boy or my specifically what the boy was wearing.

Blue top and jeans with old sneakers.

He frowned, they were old and really worn out to the point where they were now considered decoration on the boy body and did nothing to keep him warm judging by the giant holes he could see across the top alone.

He quickly realised that he's been staring at the boy for too long and the boy must have gotten uncomfortable by the silence because he lifted his head up and looked up at him.

2.

Yashiro stared at what could only be described as a much younger version of his talent.

The boy in front of him had long messy dirt blond hair that hid his eyes. He was willing to bet the boys eyes were green like Koun.

Once he registered that, the resemblance was striking.

_Did Kuon somehow shrink down?!_

"Mister, why are you in this part of town? People like you avoid this area because you tend to get robbed" _from me _Kouki left that part unsaid and ignored Yashiro outburst.

Now that he looked at the boy closer, the boy was extremely thin and looked like the wind could carry him away. The boy was covered in mud from head to toe and hair nowhere near the level that Kuon kept his hair. There was signs of sweat all around his blue-T-shirt and the boy had a slight tan with a rounder face but he couldn't see the eyes.

"Mister?" Kouki voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just got distracted, it's just that you look like someone I know" Yashiro said with a cuff. The boy in front of him, tilted his head to the side.

"Mister, your weird" And with that boy walked away leave Yashiro in shock, having know he was weird but nobody had actual said it to his face.

Yashiro hurried off to the boy. "Wait!"

"Mister, I was told not to talk to strangers" Kouki said, lying through his teeth.

"My name is Yukihito Yashiro. Now that you know my name, I'm not classed as a stranger" There was no flash of recognition in his eyes and he wanted to sweat drop.

How can they live in the same city and he's never heard of him or who he represents?

Kouki tilted his head " Sir, what do you do?" He asked.

Yashiro smiled "Call me Yashiro. Sir is so formal"

Kouki looked uncomfortable. "Okay, Yashiro-san, what do you do?"

Yashiro sighed, _close enough._ He took out his I.D and showed the kid.

Kouki looked it over "So you're a manager for an actor. You work at a place called LME. What's that?" still there was no recognition there and Yashiro wanted to shake the boy.

But Yashiro didn't get this far with a short tolerance. "LME is the biggest talent agency in Japan." he said with a hint of pride.

"So you want to get something to eat?" Yashiro offered to the boy who obviously looked like he needed it. The boys eyes widened in surprise before they went back to normal.

"What's the job?" He asked and Yashiro eyes widened in surprise.

"What makes you think that it's a job?"

"Well, I only get food or money when I finish a job. Nobody's ever offered me anything without wanting something in return" Like it was a matter of fact and Yashiro wondered what kind of life the kid must led to come to that conclusion.

"No it's not a job" Yashiro said and the kid suddenly looked very uncomfortable with the change.

Yashiro seeing the kid was clearly uncomfortable, he said "But you can, carry my bags to my house. I will reward you with food" The kid lightened up at the sound of food.

"Okay!" Grabbing Yashiro bags and carrying it like it was the lightest thing in the world.

"Yashiro-san, were do you live?"

#Scene change#

"You live in the rich part of town!" Kouki voice leased with awe as he looked over the condo.

Yashiro smiled, he always loved seeing people reaction to his house and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked seeing the boy hadn't moved from the spot, the boy snapped out of whatever daze he was in and dragged the bags inside the house where he dumped the bags in the living room.

"Why don't you shower while I dry your clothes?" He said, to be honest he wanted to burn the clothes and just buy the boy a new set.

The boy stared at him like, he'd grown two heads. It worried Yashiro a bit until the boy agreed.

#Scene change#

_Well I did expect to meet Yashiro of all people first _Kouki/Kuon thought. He honestly expected to come in contacted with the President or Kyoko first not Yashiro. It felt weird seeing his manager look so young and forced himself not to stare at the man.

Taking off his clothes and leaving them outside for Yashiro to pick up, he turned the hot water tap on and to his surprise his hand immediately flinched when the warm water made contact. When he poured the water on himself, his eyes began to go fuzzy and he felt the world spin around him.

To avoid passing out, he began pouring cold water and to him surprise his dizziness disappeared and the cold exactly felt comforting.

How the hell was he going to make physical contact with someone if he passed out?!

He know his kid brother never received love and had hoped the boy body wouldn't react too badly to any kind of warmth and if this was an indication.

It was pretty bad.

Realising he was taking too long, he drowned himself in soap and a whole bucket full of cold water. He grabbed the nearest towel and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the towels with Yashiro smiling face on it.

_Talk about creepy..._

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the door.

#Scene change#

Water dripped down his now wet, wavy dirt blond hair and he brushed the hair aside so that he could see.

Yashiro eyes immediately went to his face that was no longer hidden behind the dirt blond hair. He recoiled in shock.

His eyes were green!

He had been right!

He needed to keep tabs on the boy until he confirms the boy true identity. His eyes drifted from the face to the boy body receiving another shock at seeing all the scars that littered all over. Some were years old and others were still fresh and slowly healing.

Kouki knowing full well, eyes were on him, looked at the new sets of clothes and lips twitched down in distaste seeing the fluffy reindeer Onesie.

_why does he even have it?!_

"Is this the only clothing you have in my size?...and Yashiro-san, what are you doing?" He said, eyeing the much younger version of his manager with his phone up.

"Waiting for you to put on the outfit!" Yashiro lied smoothly covered up the real reason behind the picture.

Kouki pressed his eyebrows together just like how Kuon does when he detected a lie. He looked from the dryer to the Reindeer Onesie finding that he had to put it on, he didn't feel it was appropriate to walk around the condo naked. He and Yashiro were not on that level.

Yet.

"Fine turn around" and Yashiro did and waited patiently for the child to put on the Onesie.

"You can turn around now" Yashiro did and almost let out a squeal.

The ears flopped forward and combined with his still wet body making the Onesie appear too big for the boy frame.

Kouki blinked "Do I look weird?"

_The kid looked so cute!_

His lie, quickly becoming a reality and he really did want to take a photograph of the boy in the Onesie. It would make a great wallpaper.

He took several snaps on his phone, he really wished the boy at least pose for him but it looked like his wish was not meant to be and the kid stared blankly at the screen while he snapped some photos.

When he finished snapping to his heart content, he directed the boy to the dining table where he set the food.

The boy eyes grow large when he saw the meal prepared. Yashiro didn't know why but he was disturbed by the boy reaction.

It was nothing special.

It was just Omelette rice and Onigiri (Rich balls).

He studied the kid as he eat, seeing no change in expression accept for the twitch of the lips to show he liked it.

Now that he that he thought about it, the kid was emotionless not once did the kid expression change and only small parts of his face such the eyebrows or the twitch of the lips showed what the kid was feeling.

He couldn't help but wonder how a kid his age became like this.

The boy was eating as little as possible and shoving most of the food in a white container.

He frowned.

_The amount he's eating is not nearly enough for a kid his age._

"Thank you sir for the meal. I need to get back"

"Is your family waiting for you at home?" He asked, expecting the boy to confirm it and run home. He didn't expect for the boy body to suddenly stiffen at the word.

"Yashiro-san, I don't have a family" The boy eyes darken, meaning his family was a taboo subject and Yashiro mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth.

"What about at the orphanage? Surely they won't allow children your age to be out so late" there was a long pause and Kouki looked down.

"I don't live in an Orphanage" He said quietly and Yashiro was now confused.

_But all children who don't have families go to orphanages! The only ones who don't are..._

His eyes widened in horror to were his thoughts were turning to.

_A Street Rat? BUT HE'S SO YOUNG!_

_But it made sense. _

_The condition of his clothes._

_His obsession with jobs..._

_Was that his way of surviving?_

_His extremely thin body..._

_The scars..._

_Why he eats so little like it's his last dinner and needs to last as long as possible..._

_His reaction to the food..._

He had noted the signs but he didn't want to believe it.

The kid in front of him was a street rat.

Something swelled in him and he was filled with determination.

_He had to save the kid..._

But what could he do?

He had the money to take care of him but taking care of a kid on top of his extreme busy job, made him an unfit parent.

He original thought about going to the president about the kid but now it seemed wrong to poke around in the boy past.

He could lose the boy trust if he did that.

Besides he didn't know if the boy family were dead so he didn't know if the boy was up for adoption.

For the first time in his life.

He felt powerless.

And he hated it.

"Thank you for the food, Yashiro-san." Yashiro blinked finding the boy out of the reindeer Onesie and into his old clothes and approaching the door with a container full of food.

"WAIT!" Came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

The boy stopped in his tracks.

Yashiro had to think fast, he couldn't leave the boy like this.

"My door is always open if you need help"

The boy eyes widened at this before they returned back to normal.

"You probably can't tell but I'm smiling" The boy said.

Yashiro sweat dropped... _you really can't tell_

"Kouki"

Yashiro was confused. "Kouki what?"

The boy mouth twitched "That's my name" and with that he disappeared, leaving Yashiro in thought.

_...Kouki huh._

#Scene change#

"_Have you got the kid_?"

_"yes we have him"_

_#_Scene Change#

Kouki felt himself being dumped on the floor and the sack was removed from his head.

He struggled to adjust to the dim lighted room and when he did, he shifted back a bit from the intimidating figure in front of him. The man was huge and dressed in a expensive black Italian suit, around him were men also in black suits each holding some kind of weapon that were drawn ready to defend their leader if he tried anything.

He recognised the man from the description of some of his employers in the past.

Fabrizio Screwball

Crime Boss.

It is said that where ever he is, the sky rains down blood.

He could feel the man's eyes ranking over every inch of him and he tried to look as small as possible.

"Is this the kid?"

The man next to him nodded.

"I don't like his face"

"..."

"Sir why don't you like his face?"

"There is no fear on his face"

"..."

"...Sir, his face is always like that..."

"...Is that so..."

"..."

**And cut!**

I just wanted to end it there. Koun/Kouki has now found a guardian in Yashiro! What does a Crime Lord want with Kuon/Kouki? How will he get discovered if Yashiro wants to keep him a secret from even the president? Will he finally get out of being a street rat? Is through a Crime Lord the answer? Next chapter, the spirit of the real Kouki makes an appearance and you will find out what happened to him after he died. What is his connection to Kuon current situation?


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 3.

Yes in this story, Kuon/Kouki will eventually end up dead, it is his fate to die. Which I find sad. (-_-)

Anyway on to the chapter.

Enjoy!

I do not own Skip Beat ( I wish :3)

If you had asked Kouki Hizuri if he was afraid of dying he would have told you.

It was a blessing.

He saw dying as the only way to escape the hell that was his life. Having long ago giving up on the dream of someone coming to whisk him away from the hell that was his life so he turned to the only thing he looked forward to.

Dying.

Ironically enough, when he took his last breath and was finally granted the freedom that came with death.

He was filled with anger.

Anger for all the people who screwed him over.

Like his mother.

It was because of that anger that he did not pass on and begin 'the next great journey' as he had heard the phases so many times. Having suddenly remembered the promise he made to himself that if he died, he would haunt his mother to madness.

That's exactly what he did.

He spent years tormenting the women who had dumped him on the street and never came back. The women who had gotten on with her life while pretending her son never existed, that she didn't condemn an innocent child to the hellhole that was the street.

He hated her and took great pleasure in driving her to madness.

It was then that he noticed while tormenting her...

A guy that look scarily like him.

The resemblance was striking and his interest was piqued.

He followed the guy for a bit and found out his name was Kuon Hizuri and he was model and an actor. What scared him even more was seeing the guy parents, he could not deny the resemblance between him and them.

What confused him was the strange emotional attachment he had developed even though he just meet them. Before he know it, he was like the family guardian and looked out for them. Having been content watching them from a far without them knowing he was there.

For a while, he was happy. The happiest he'd ever been in life and after life.

That's when he felt his mother was about to kill herself.

He didn't know why he cared, this was what he wanted from the beginning...so why did he feel like rushing to stop her?

He was overcome with panic, for the first time since his death. His wished that he was alive, solid and could stop her but he whatever he tried. His mother couldn't see or hear him and what did work, scared her.

It was then he got an idea and went to the guy who looked like him to save his mother. He took control of the guy body and directed him to the woods to save her.

He had no idea of knowing that, through seeing his look alike. He would learn the secret about his birth. He was stunned at what his mother was saying.

He was a Hizuri...

He was created because his mother was obsessed with Kuu Hizuri...

He had a brother...

He had a family...

He was thrown out because he didn't meet his mother expectations...

Was he just a mistake that shouldn't have been brought to the world? If the women in front of him had revealed to the Hizuri his existence...would he have never become a street rat?

Would he have sleep in a warm bed every night?

Would he have never taken jobs to survive?

Would there be no reason for him to preserve the food that he was given so he could survive another day?

Would he have received the love he craved for?

Would he have warm clothes on his back?

No. He didn't know if the Hizuri would accept the new addition to the family.

He didn't know them well enough to know what they would do in that situation.

Would they welcome him with open arms?

Or would they see him as nothing but burden to the family and still end on the streets by his real family?

His head was filled with question and he felt cold as he watched the women who he thought was his mother kill herself.

When the women spirit saw him, she tried to reach out to him to explain what she did and why she did it.

He ran.

He ran as fast as his ghost legs could carry him, he didn't realise that he was heading to the direction of the house or that he was in his older brother room.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who was shocked to the core from what he just learnt. His brother (It felt weird calling him that) had taken to lock the door and slid down in despair.

He suddenly felt the urge to comfort his newly discovered brother and sat next to him, listening to his ramblings about his discovery and to his shock his brother actually seemed to want him!

Before he know what he was doing, it was like some sort of spell had been placed on him. He started chanting some words that he'd never heard of before and just flowed out of his mouth. When he was allowed to stop, his brother slumped down unconsciousness and his eyes widened seeing his brother soul leave his body.

_What the hell did he just do!?_

3: Here I Come LME!

Koun/Kouki looked at the younger version of the building he hadn't seen in months. It felt like he was being welcomed home and momentarily the image of his LME overlapped with what he was seeing.

He shook his head to snap out of it.

He had to remember why he was here in the first place. He was not here to get lost in old memories.

#Flashback#

"I've called you here to take a job for me" _you mean kidnapped me _He kept his mouth shut.

"What do you want me to do Fabrizio-sama?" He asked, weakly.

The man smiled, "It's seems you've heard of me."

He nodded "Yes Fabrizio-sama many of my previous employers talked fondly about you and often boast about how great you are"

The man laughed "I like this kid!" his lackeys nodded.

"You see my darling daughter is having her birthday party in a couple of month and she is a huge Kuon Hizuri fan and wants a signed photograph by the star and a clip of him wishing her a happy birthday" The Mobster finished off, looking at the kid with piercing eyes seeing the information being absorbed like a sponge. "This is where you come in. I want to go to central Japan and get it for her. I can't possible send one of my guys to do it since they stick out like a sore them and would probably be arrested before they even get near the building on the grounds of them looking suspicious" _True _ "Of course you only have two months to do this. In that time, I will take care of any expenses you have in those two months."

Koun/Kouki didn't know if he was ready to meet his younger self yet so he wasn't as quick to accept the offer. The crime boss must have taken his silence for asking about how much he would get paid. Fabrizio snapped his finger and one of his men came forward carrying a briefcase. The man preceded to open the briefcase revealing stacks of money.

"This is the amount of money, you'll get paid when you complete the job. If you don't complete the job in the time frame. My daughter won't be happy so that creates a problem for me and that problem will become your problem. Do you understand?" The crime lord voice had a sharp edge to it making the threat very clear.

Kouki gulped before his eyes landed on the money and eyes bulged at the amount.

_With this much money. My life as a street rat is over!_

_I could rent an apartment and not have to worry about food or money for several years!_

_Hold...no this body won't last that long, I estimate 2 years tops before it finally dies..._

_But still, I have to improve my situation even if it was short term!_

"I'll take the Job!"

#End of Flashback#

And that's how he got into this mess.

Since his new boss refused to have one of his 'workers' go about looking like a homeless person.

Which he was.

He was ordered to immediately strip naked and was fitted with a black suit of his own and given a bunch of new clothes. He was checked into one of the hotels in town that were 3 star since 5 star would attract a lot of attention.

They had immediately pounced on his messy long hair, tamed it (After of course going through a vicious hair battle that had snapped 50 of their best combs) and cut it to a acceptable length while it still covered his striking green eyes but it didn't cover a good top half of his face, just long enough to hid his eyes. It was now clean cut and similar to his hair style as a child.

He was then forced feed for a couple of weeks until his boss deemed him at an 'acceptable' weight.

At the end of it all.

He felt violated.

So here was in front of LME in a black suit and sunglass. Camera in his hand, Queue card and a photo of young version of himself.

He didn't care about the stares he was getting or the whispers as many wondered who the kid was. He had lots of practise ignoring them as Kuon so he automatically blocked them out.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the door and slid inside with his head held high, ignoring the stares he was getting and approached the reception. The reception people looked up from their magazines to find out why everywhere suddenly want quiet.

It was then they saw the child that couldn't be no more than 10 years old wearing a black suit and sunglass with a camera and Queue cards. What really struck them was the child dirt bond hair despite the attention he was getting, the child held his head high and like everyone else. They wondered who the child was.

He approached the reputation like a man in a mission and locked eyes firmly with the reputation lady.

"I'm here to see Kuon Hizuri?" He asked and when he saw the reputation lady smile he know he wouldn't be taking seriously.

"Do you have an appointment with Hizuri-san?" She asked sweetly, the kind of voice she uses to deal with a child.

He did not let the tone get to him. "Well no. I haven't." He admitted scratching the back of his head with an embarrassment.

"Well then you should know, if you want to see Hizuri-san, You have to make an appointment" She was speaking to him like an idiot and he mentally compared her reaction to him between the two lives.

# Kuon Hizuri life#

"I would like to see, someone?" He asked and when she saw him, her eyes bulged.

"Of course, do you have an appointment Hizuri-san?" She managed to keep the stutter out of her voice.

He thought about and pretended to check his pockets "I'm sorry I must have misplaced the information"

The women smiled. "That's alright. You can just go in this onetime"

"Thank you" He gave her one of his dashing smiles and she blushed.

#Kouki Hizuri Life#

"The is no place for children. Please come back when you have an adult with you" Keeping the sweetness in her voice.

_SO DIFFERENT!_

He was astonished at how different the two lives were! He didn't realise how big of a impact he had being and adult or Kuon Hizuri. Was this really what it was like being on the other end because he was a child?

This was truly been an eye-opener for him.

"Thank you for your time...Aoi-chan." no ounce of irritation in his voice and the Reception lady eyes widen in surprise, clearing expecting him to get mad and vent out some anger. He bowed and walked out of the door.

Aoi didn't know why but her heart started beating very fast when he called her Aoi-chan. Her co-workers were looking at her envy even though they didn't know why either.

#Scene change#

_Well there goes my idea of walking through the front door._ He thought, he would have to resort to something more sneaker to get into the building and track down his younger self.

He walked around a bit until he found himself near a nearby river.

He heard the sound of crying and him being the ladies man but was still very loyal to his wife. Tried to find out where the sound was coming, following it to a nearby river where he found a girl who had light brown hair wavy hair with a ribbon bow.

_Wait!_

_Ribbon bow?!_

_It can't be..._

"Princess, what wrong?" He sat down next to her.

The girl looked up at the voice and he got a good look at her forest green eyes.

"...who are you?"Maria Takarada said, looking at the boy who next to her.

_He was right!_

Done!

I've been waiting to spring the encounter Of Koun/Kouki and Maria for some time now and I have to say. I am love putting cliff hangers. What was Maria doing crying at the river? How will Koun/Kouki cheer her up? And will she help him complete his job before the timer runs out? Find out in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Prayer

I'm on Easter holiday so I can Update a lot more frequently!

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Maria Takarada was a girl who had everything, a loving daddy who loved her even though she sometimes wished her mother was still alive. A loving grandfather who would frequently buy her gift. Friends who loved spending time with her. She lacked nothing in terms of happiness and money.

The problem was...

She had no friends her age.

The friends she did have were all adults.

Ren Tsuruga who was later revealed as Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko Mogami a rising talent. Happy to just have them as friends for a time until Ren revealed himself as Kuon and he started going out with Kyoko.

It should have been a good thing and she was happy that her two favourite people were going out without hiding anything from each other. She gave them her full support and for a time, she was happy to watch them from afar.

Until she realised how distant thieve become from her with the secret out, Koun had more work than ever on top of dating Kyoko. People wanted to see them together so they started accepting offers that involved both of them.

They were either too busy with work or going out on a date to the point where her time with them was non-existent.

She tried to get their attention but they always had an excuse to the point where she seemed invisible to them. She was sure they didn't realise they were doing it so she suffered in silence while she listen to their excuses.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

She ran away because she didn't want them to see how much they were hurting her.

Before she know what was happening, she was near a lake crying her eyes out and would have continued crying her eyes out if someone didn't notice her.

"Princess, why are you crying?" She heard someone say and ignored it until the other presence made itself known by sitting next to her.

Finally she couldn't ignore them and looked up, ready to turn them away but stopped when she saw it was boy about her age with dirt blond hair and a black suit.

_Angel?!_

4: How to Cheer someone up (Kouki style)

"Hello" He started off, knowing full well. He was a stranger to her and it would freak her out if he started talking to her with an air of familiarity.

Maria snapped out of whatever daze she was in and came back to reality, she ignored him.

"I'm Kouki. What's your name?" He started off knowing he would have to start from scratch. Not wanting to be rude and tell the guy to shove off, she mumbled "Maria"

His mouth twitched in amusement "Maria, that's a lovely name for a pretty girl like you" that brought a small smile to her lips. He caught the tear that was falling with his finger. "Would you mind telling me, why a cute girl such as yourself is out here crying alone?"

Maria at that moment wanted to tell the guy to shove off and mind his own business but for some reason she couldn't do that and the silence was getting to her and eating away at her anger until she finally cracked.

She told the guy everything about her two friends, what happened, her feelings and why she ran away. She had expected the guy to make fun of her but he just sat there and listened. By the time she finished, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off.

Koun/Kouki on the other hand was listen to what she was saying in shock, now that he recalled. Maria in his time had always seemed very distant and Lory had been worried about her because she was no longer the kind caring girl they once know.

Could it have been the other way round?

Could they have been so caught up with their lives that thieve forgotten about Maria? Making her what she is in 20 years time?

Does she even have any friends her age to spend time with when they were busy?

Suddenly filled with dread knowing he had never seen her with anyone close to her age.

Well he wasn't going to let her be alone, not this time! He would prevent her from becoming lonely!

"Thank you Maria-chan. For telling me about your problems. I appreciate it" She huffed with her cheeks slightly red. He tried to hug her but only succeeded in awkwardly trying to find the best way to hug her and not pass out.

Maria rose an eyebrow at his gesture. "What are you doing?"

He cuffed in embarrassment "I'm trying to hug you without passing out"

Maria looked at him weird "There is no way you pass out when someone hugs you" she said in disbelief.

He shrugged "Well it's true, anything that is above a certain temperature makes me pass out."

Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in her eye "Is it really true?" her voice was devious and he sudden got the urge to run. "Let me try!"

Instantly he bolted from where he was sitting but her arms were too fast for him and tackled him to the ground. He struggled with no success as the she pulled him closer to her while cackling. Pain shot through him when they touched and she watched with a smirk seeing his body go limp from the contact.

"Hmm, you really do pass out when someone hugs you" her voice sounded amused and through his unconscious state, he gave himself a pat on the back for successful cheering up Mira.

#2 hours late#

"So to sum it up, you need to get into LME so that you can get Kou-san picture signed with a video of him wishing someone a happy birthday or some bad people will come after you?" Maria summarised when he finished telling her everything. He rose an eyebrow at the nickname she called his younger self."Yes. I have to do this in the required time frame which is 3 months from now"

Maria hummed in thought "That's a really big problem you have. I can't speak with Kou-san let alone get him to agree to do it right now since he too busy."

A depressed aura rose out of him and engulfed him and she sweat dropped before she got an idea. "I've got an idea!" He looked up to see her standing up. "It's perfect! At first I was going to go with daddy but you can be my date!"

He looked at her confused "Date for what?"

Maria took his hand and pulled him off the ground. "You can be my date for the Fairy tale ball! Everyone is required to wear a mask! It be so much fun! It's the only opportunity you get to talk to Kou-san!"

_You mean the same Ball my parents will be at?!_He thought biting his tongue from saying it out loud. "But I've never danced before" well it was true, he wasn't sure if he could dance in this body, it was complete different from his own.

Maria grinned "It's okay. I can teach you to dance and teach you what you need to know about balls. It's going to be so much fun!" she said with obviously excited about going out with a guy of similar age then her to one of Lory parties. "Of course I'll be one to pick out your outfit and style your hair. WE CAN GO MATCHING!" she squealed and he was content with watching her go off in her own little world.

Then she twirled around and approached him. "But this will only work if you good enough to play as my prince" She grabbed his sunglasses and took them off, brushing his hair to the side revealing his striking green eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in his whole face and he tried not to show how uncomfortable he was under her heavy gaze "Did anyone ever tell you. You like Kou-san?"

He shook his head "Nobody has ever told me that before"

"Well you do! Why do you hid those eyes of yours. When you have such a nice face?" She asked, eyes not leaving his face.

"I don't want to be hired for jobs that use my looks such as being butler at a cafe that serves only ladies" To make a point he shuddered at the thought of being around ladies 24-7 and his wife catching him in his own time.

Maria nodded in understanding. "Well you got past the looks test with flying colours. All you have to do is get that prince charm, Dance lessons and good Manners lessons to pull this off" she said with determination as she was determined to turn the boy in front of her unto the perfect gentleman.

"We also need to change your face" she said like an afterthought and he cuffed in surprise. "What's wrong with my face?!"

She rolled her eyes like he asked the world's most stupidest question. "Your face is BLANK!" pointing directly at him and his eyes widened in surprise. "What kind of Prince shows no emotion on his face?! The emotion is what draws people in!"

_It's just a Ball!_ He kept his mouth shut. "But my face is always like this! I can't change what on my face!"

She huffed "Then use acting to do it!" His eyes further widened. "Oh common on! I'm sure you've done some acting before with some of the jobs you done in the past! Fake the emotion but do it well enough that people would be able to tell it's fake!"

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out so he shut it again.

"Meet me here every day at 6 am to go through training"

_SO EARLY! and what the hell would you be doing at 6 am in the morning when you need to be in school soon?!_

_"_The reason it so early because I want you to remain a mystery so you'll be revealed at the time of the ball. Let people work a bit to try and find out who my date is" her tone of voice reeked of evilness and she cackled.

_Is it too late to walk away?_ He asked himself.

"And don't you dare think about backing out because if you do. I will find you" she said with eyes like hawk and he sweat dropped. "See you tomorrow!" And with that she skipped off.

He just sat there stunned to what the hell just happened, he didn't know how long he sat there for, staring at the lake.

Suddenly his image on the lake surface began to blur and he was dressed in the clothes he wore when he first entered the body. He rubbed his eyes wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Ni-san. We need to talk"

_REAL KOUKI?!_

#Scene Break#

Lory Takada had never been so happy to see his two favourite talents finally get together and Koun overcame his fear.

Lory was walked on thin air.

Literally and all seemed right with the world.

Nothing could spoil his day.

Until he got to his office and noticed a dark and gloomy aura extrude from the door. He wonder if he should find out what was in his office or not. Eventually his curiousness got the better of him and he opened the door to reveal...

Kouki Takarada, his son. Extruding a depressing aura that consumed the whole room and put everything in a shroud of darkness.

Lory ignored the atmosphere and sat on the couch opposite his son.

"So what's got you so depressed?" Lory asked, making some tea. He guessed whatever got him so depressed was about his daughter.

Kouki sighed.

"I've been dumped"

Lory rose an eyebrow. "What did Maria dump you from?"

Kouki looked like the world was going to end.

"Maria dumped me from being her date to the Fairy tale Ball."

Lory put both teas on the table. "So what, she not going to the ball?"

Kouki shook his head.

"No she's already has a date."

Lory dropped his tea cup and walked out of the room. "Excuse me one moment"

He shut the door and Kouki heard a loud girly scream before Lory came back in with interest shinning in his eyes.

"So who is he?"

"That's the thing. I don't know who she taking"

"What?"

#Omake#

"I know we haven't been hanging out together lately. Why don't we get some ice cream?" Kyoko said, obviously expecting Maria to forgive her and they would all go for ice cream. Koun had his disguise on ready to take them out for Ice cream.

Maria smiled, seeing this as a chance for payback. "I'm sorry Onee-san. I promised to meet up with a friend today. Maybe next time?" she smile apologetically and skipped away leaving two actors staring dumbly at her back, wondering what the hell just happened.

Maria hid her grin.

_Revenge is sweet._

Done!

So much work. Koun/Kouki cheers Maria up and somehow becomes Maria date in the process. The real Kouki finally tacks down Koun in his old body. KT (Kouki Takarada) gets dumped by his own daughter for once and Lory is now interest in who Maria mysterious date is. How will the story advance from here? I'm not going to give you any hints. (Cackles)


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 5.

Enjoy!

By the way, when I said, Koun/Kouki will die. I meant the body so Kouki would be permanently dead and have no way of coming back to life. Once the body is dead, Koun would just go back to his body in the future.

I just wanted to clear up any misunderstandings.

I do not own Skip beat but I do own the character Kouki Hizuri and the plot.

Here is 5.

"So Maria who's the lucky guy?" Lory asked, using his grandfather tone to gain her trust and tell him.

Maria merely looked at her grandfather and turned around.

Lory pouted "Oh come on! It's bad enough you dump my son but you won't tell him who you dump him for!"

Every since Yesterday. Kouki Takarada has been hanging LME looking like a ghost and some of his talents have been unable to do their work because of the dead body in the room. On the Brightside many were overjoyed that Maria had found someone here own age to go to the ball with. Lot of the female population had pressed Maria for details but she kept her mouth shut.

Maria hid her amusement well however she did feel bad for her daddy.

Maybe she should have been more gentler with dumping him?

Maria leaned in. "Since it's you. I'll give you a hint"

Lory ears grow large ready to catch the information.

"He looks someone who works here" she let slip out and Lory mind was reeling for any employees that he know that had 10 year old little brothers. He frowned because of the vague answer and it could be anyone.

"Maria, give me-" He trailed off seeing the now empty chair opposite him. "Great she gone...Sebastian get the limo. We've got a granddaughter to follow!"

#Scene change#

_He's not very good at hiding himself _Maria thought, seeing Lory, Sebastian and her daddy taking cover behind a bush.

She kept on the set journey path until she came to the town square were a girl with wavy blond hair and brown eyes wearing a sea blue scarf, fluffy white coat on top of a brown school uniform and tie waiting for her.

_The girl cute _Lory thought.

Meanwhile the girl was actual a disguised Kouki Hizuri forced to cross-dress as a girl for the day so they can pick up his prince uniform.

_I hate my life _Koun heard Kouki say in the back of his mind.

5: Finally the Fairy tale party is here!

#Flashback#

"Real Kouki?" Koun stared at the image of his dead brother in shock, thinking he was hallucinating.

Kouki hid his amusement well. "It's about time I found you! Do you how much energy it took me to go back in time and track you down!"

"Oh yes. I do enjoy waking up one day in your body to find out there are two of me and I couldn't just demand to see the president to fix this mess and he won't think I'm crazy. " Koun said sarcastically and Kouki was silent.

"So how do I get back to my own time?" Koun asked gently considering the other feelings.

Kouki looked away and mumbled. "untilthebodydies"

Koun leaned in closer "What, can you speak up?"

Kouki spoke louder. "until the body dies"

Koun slumped down in defeat. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look on the Brightside, you've got me along for the ride! I heard you, when you wished that we could talk, well it's not exactly face to face but we can speak in my mind" Kouki said, trying to cheer up his older brother.

"Hold on, does that me. You know that me and you are related?" Koun said looking at the reflection of Kouki.

Kouki shrugged "I didn't know until that women confessed to you so I found out the same time you did" Koun was tempted to say 'That women is your mother' but said nothing for fear of offending him.

"It's too weird to know I have a older brother and family. I've been alone all my life so I'm going to call you Nii until I'm comfortable with calling you Nii-chan" Kouki visible shivered at the name and Koun rose an eyebrow.

"I see why you can't call me Koun since it would be too confusion but I do wish you to call me something else" Koun sighed.

Kouki had a mischievous glint in his eyes "Come on! I think it 's good! Besides since I can still take control of this body for a short time and people are bound to notice the constant change in personality. We can chalk it up with me getting into an accident that almost killed me which created a split personality to protect the original personality. It's not uncommon to create a split personality to survive on the streets you know. I've seen it loads of time"

Through all of this, Koun only registered the fact that Kouki can take control of this body. "You can take control?!"

Kouki shrugged "Yeah but like I said, it's only for a short while. Me taking control puts for longer than the time limit puts too much strain on the body and shorten the time left in which the body dies."

Koun nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll continue to live in this body however the moment my eyes fall on the WHOLE of our family, we are switching! You need to meet the family and not hid behind me!" He said with conviction and Kouki looked like he was going to protest but the glare from him silenced it.

"Fine Nii. Let me just enjoy the few days left of my freedom" Kouki said sounding resigned.

Koun snorted.

#End of Flashback#

Every since then, he had the pleasure of talking with his younger brother and found out a few things about him which horrified him. Kouki swore on a regular bases and sometimes demanded him to go the shady part of town and purchase a pack of cigarettes. Kouki had sampled every drug known to man and sometime purchases a pack of weed so he can smoke it. Like him, he was a playboy but has yet to be 'tied' down by one women. He had been arrested a total of 100 times and has yet to be put in prison because of the underage law.

In fact, the police around the neighbourhood were putting bets on who gets the honour of throwing him in prison when he comes of age and all the police know his name because of how many run inns he had with them.

By the end, Koun had to lie down and process the fact that his family had a criminal in the making, even he hadn't gone that far in his wild days! His brother seriously needed help and hopeful him having a family would change him.

_I do not! _Kouki voice rung out, hearing Koun thoughts.

_Yes, Kouki. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that you've been in jail more than Japan most captured criminals _Kouki was silent and Koun snorted.

"So Maria where is this place?" He asked, changing the tone of his tone a bit to sound famine.

Maria beamed. "It's just a couple minutes away. The outfit that I've got for the ball is amazing!" squealing at the thought of her in that dress alongside her prince charming, spotlight on them and all eyes on them.

Koun could feel Kouki rolling his eyes at the back of his mind but he did not break character" I can't wait to see it! It must be really cute for you to be so excited to wear it!" ignoring the gagging going on at the back of his mind.

"If you think the dress is cute wait until you see what the prince is wearing" Maria said, stepping into the shop with her friend.

The shop counter lady saw Mira and gave them a big smile knowing they were rich and could afford anything in the shop.

"Miss Takarada, your dress and prince outfit is ready." She went to the back of the shop to collect the outfits that were specially tailored to fit and came back with two golden coloured bags that contained them with solid gold hangers.

_Imagine how much I'll get if I sell one of those hangers! _Koun could literal feel the greed coming from Kouki voice._ No. I will burn them if you plan on making a profit out of what Maria paid for! _he whispered back harshly and Kouki went silent.

When he came out of his thoughts, Maria had picked up the two outfit and was waiting for him outside. He rushed out while saying thank you to the counter lady.

"Sorry I just got distracted so is that everything?" He asked.

"Yep, we still got some time left so let's have fun!" Maria grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the array of shops.

Lory, Sebastian and Kouki went home very disappointed.

"Well, we didn't see who her date was" Lory said, sounding disappointed like the rest of them. "All she did was hang out all day with her girlfriend"

Kouki went into depression mode, again. "It's too late to change date now. I'll have to go to the ball alone" and Lory gave him a look of pity.

"At least you get see who her date is tonight" Lory tried to cheer him up while feeling sorry for the unknown young man who would be most likely dragged and interrogated by an overprotective father. "Well goodbye son" and shoved his own son outside the door and locked it.

Kouki just looked at the shut door dumbly.

#Scene change#

Iwao shoji had just packed the last of what he needed to report what's goes on tonight at the Fairy Tale ball. Usually he wouldn't be allowed to cover stories like this but tonight it seems like he finally got his big break and at a no batter time!

Tonight would be the first time, Koun and Kyoko 'The powerhouse couple' will be attending together along with Superstars Kuu Hizuri and Juliana Hizuri.

He drooled at the thought of being allowed to cover such an exclusive party. Covering this party would make or break his Caree and he would have to put 200% more than he had to do previously so that the ratings for the newspaper would double in size and his boss would give him a promotion.

He had a good feeling about the ball and he would make sure to squeeze every bit of detail at of the event or his name wasn't Iwao Shoji!

_Little did he know, another couple would catch his interest._

#Scene change#

This year, Lory really went all out.

Thousands of multicoloured lights hung onto the ceiling each light given a section of the room an amazing lighting. Round crystal white tables held imported British cutlery, each plate had guests name engraved onto them. Freshly light candles were positioned in a circle protecting a beautiful array of flowers.

Rose petals were diligently put on the floor and some roamed free around the room. Two grand staircases at opposite ends for the guests to come through allowing them to make a spectacular entrance.

The dance floor was polished to perfection, flowers were engraved on it and white crystal shone down on it. Several balconies looked over the whole scene each had their own tables and style to them.

It was safe to say when guest started pouring it, they were in awe.

Lory dressed as the 'Mad Hatter' greeted each guest with a smile and soon the hall began to fill out and the party was in full swing. The main attraction had yet to arrive.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around and face one the grand staircases.

"Now presenting Miss Kyoko Mogami and Mr Koun Hizuri!" One of the guards announced and gasped at Kyoko who was dressed as little Red Riding hood. Blue corset with a flowing yellow skirt showing her fantastic legs that was most covered by a white stockings. Red bow in her hair and diamond earrings. Her mask was glistening red.

She looked stunning!

Kuon was dressed as the wolf, brown pointy ears adored the top of his head. Fake fur covered most of his chest but did nothing to hid his collar bone and toned arms. He wore blue short jeans that allowed the bushy tail to come through and claws on his feet. A black mask on his face.

He looked like a wolf but DAM did he look sexy!

Camera were flashing rapidly, all eyes were on them as Koun took the flushed Kyoko hand and guided her down below. Soon they got swept into the party and they greeted the president before they spoke to anyone.

People forgot about Yashiro who seemed to have faded onto the background and was dressed as a frog prince.

20 minutes into the party, finally the couple that the reporters couldn't wait to get their hands on arrived.

"Now presenting, Kuu Hizuri and Juliana Hizuri!" All eyes once again landed on one of the grand staircases.

Julian was dressed as the Wicked Witch Of The West, small pointy hat slumped sideway on her head. Black silk dress followed freely downwards hugging her body on all the right places. Black spider themed high heels adored her feet and small broom in her hand. Green from head to toe with black shiny lips, eyelashes and green contacts.

Like her son, her mask was black.

Some of the males had hearts in their eyes.

Kuu on the other hand was dressed the Lion of the story, blond fur let itself be know covering his ears and small pointy animal ears spurted on top of his hand. jacket and shorts covered with blond hair and a yellow tail with a bit of blond hair on the end ripped through his shorts. His mask was gold.

Camera snapped crazily and reporters quickly wrote down notes.

A lot of females were roaming his body appreciatively.

Kuu lead his wife down the steps to join the party.

A half an hour later.

Lory frowned, he had yet to see his granddaughter and mysterious date. His son was a dead body in the corner knowing it was too late to change his daughters mind.

Suddenly the trumpets went off and everyone looked around confused, wondering who would come so late, everyone was here.

"Now presenting Miss Maria Takarada" many people had noticed the girl wasn't there and went back to what they were doing thinking her date was her dad again. Many eyes widened seeing her dad was on the dance floor and not with Maria. Their interest was piqued and many turned their attention back to the announcers. The guards looked shocked too as they read out the name of her date.

"AND MR KOUKI!"

Maria stepped into the light, dressed as Cinderella, her hair done up and a blue bow held it in place, blue sparkling dress fitted her perfectly, glass shoes shone in the spotlight and aqua blue mask. Like she had hoped all eyes were on her and she blushed at the attention.

What shocked people even more was seeing the Prince next to her.

Dirt blond hair done in a 'Long fringe' style making him look untameable but it was clean cut. Dressed in a cream royal Jacket, red pants with a golden stripe, golden belt, black boots and white opera gloves. He wore a white mask that hid his striking green eyes from being seen.

_All to shocked to speak._

Nobody recognise the blond except for one person.

"Kouki?!" Yashiro shouted in shock, letting himself be known for the first time.

Kouki gave a salute. "Yo. Yashiro-san."

_Things had just gotten more interesting..._

Done!

Long chapter, had to do some research on what each character would were and Koun/Kouki was the most difficult one of all. My laptop froze less this time, Yay! What would happen at the ball? how will things play out from here now that the Hizuri know about his excitants along with the rest of the showbiz world.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter .

Enjoy!

I do not own Skip beat but plot.

Chapter 6- The Fairytail Ball.

#30 minutes before#

_no _Kouki said stubbornly.

_Kouki, we have to wear it. _Koun tried to reason with his stubborn little brother.

They were fighting over the prince outfit.

_You don't understand if I get seen wearing that! I will lose all my street cred! _Kouki said, in his 'end of the world' voice.

_well it's a good thing that if things go well. You won't need street cred _Koun shot back, sounding amusement and got a huff in reply.

_...fine but when the ball is over. BURN IT! _

#Now#

Kouki led Maria down the stairs as elegantly as he could, which was pretty good for a guy who'd never done anything graceful in his life.

As soon as they reached down below they spilt and Maria was surrounded by girls asking who the blond boy was and how they meet.

Some had started to recognise him as the boy who came to LME dressed in a suit, sun glasses and cue cards looking for a way to contact Koun Hizuri.

Oddly enough, Kouki immediately went to the not so forgotten any more Yashiro which gained Koun interest and he could literal feel his younger self stare boring into his back. Yashiro seeing that he was no longer alone greeted him with a smile.

"We'll look at you!" Yashiro inspected the boy who he had seen so thin and undeveloped from head to toe. The boy was still skinner then those his age but the thinness was much less noticeable now. It seemed like things had gotten better for the boy since he last seen him.

"Well Yashiro-san you're not looking so bad yourself, why are you a frog?" He asked but Yashiro could tell he was teasing him.

Yashiro pouted "I'm a frog prince, you know the Prince that got turned into a frog" twirling around.

Kouki blinked owlishly. "I...don't see it.."

Yashiro huffed "Well your eyes are obviously faulty"

Kouki grinned "Your eyes are the ones who are faulty. What kind of adult has a child size reindeer Onesie and half his towels, has the image of his smiling face on it" Yashiro shushed him before he could say anymore, his face complete red from embarrassment.

Too bad the people near them, heard him and their minds were reeling.

_Kid size Onesie _

_A size to big..._

_Child drenched in sweat..._

_Yashiro offered to clean the sweat off..._

Meanwhile for some reason Lory was recalling what Maria said to him.

_Looks like someone who works here._

But nobody has that colour hair but...

He shook his head.

What he was think was impossible.

Or was it?

#Scene change#

Kouki sighed seeing there was no way to talk to Koun since all paths were blocked. Yashiro seeing his gloomy expression asked "What is it?"

"I have to find some way to talk to Koun Hizuri" He frowned seeing his younger self surrounded by an impenetrable fort of people.

"Kouki, do you know I'm Koun Hizuri manager?" Yashiro asked and judging from how his mouth was open from shock. He did not.

Of course Koun/Kouki know but he already established with Yashiro that he was complete out of touch with the showbiz world so he shouldn't have know that. "You are?! If I had know, I would have just gone to you instead of going through this party to complete my job!"

Yashiro interest was piqued. "What Job?"

"Yashiro-san, can you do something for me" Putting his both hands together to make his favour more appealing. Shoving a mini camera and Koun photo in Yashiro hand.

#Scene change#

"Koun"

Koun turned around to see his manager pointing a camera at him.

"Do me quick favour"

#Scene change#

"Now for the dance Computation which will be hosted by Lory Takarada and Kuu Hizuri!" There were cheers as the two got up stage.

Lory took the stage like he was born to be in the spotlight and twirled his hat making it light up like a crystal earning round of applause and camera flashing. Kuu rolled his eyes.

"As you all know, my good friend Kuu Hizuri has agreed to judge the dance competition tonight, so we want everyone to do their best and let the best couple win!" Lory finished, roses falling behind him.

"Please can the dance floor be cleared for the Contestants?" Kuu asked and people quickly complied.

_Nii, I've never danced before in my life! _Hearing Kouki panicking voice.

_Don't worry, I have many years in dancing so I'll cover you _ he reassured Koun and he heard his little brother breathe a sigh of relief and almost chuckled.

"Kouki are you ready to go?" Maria asked, a bit nervous on her partner dancing ability.

He gave her a reassuring smile and lead her onto the dance floor to join everyone else.

"Is everyone ready?" Lory asked and everyone nodded.

Kouki and Maria got into the required positions.

"Are you sure, you alright?" Maria asked nervously. " We've been practising and your absolutely terrible at this"

Kouki smiled and whispered in her ear. "Kouki may not be good at this but I am. Follow my lead"

Before she could ask what he meant, the music started and she suddenly found herself twirling away from him. He pulled her closer to him, flashing a blinding smile that could melt any women and twirled her around him while he moved too, swinging his hips.

Maria didn't know how he got this good but she didn't care and just let him led her.

They broke apart and both flashed blinding smiles before they reconnected and twirled together. Maria finished spinning with her back turned against the audience, he went under her arm and they both moved around clockwise.

Lory and Kuu had begun eliminating couples and lights were going out.

Most eyes were on the two small children.

He twirled Maria in and out of his arms while turning around, they both twirled under each other's arms, swinging their hips and Maria twirled into him were he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her over his shoulder. Maria didn't show her shock and continued smiling while the audience were amazed.

Most the contestants had fallen leaving just them and another couple.

Their dance had caught the attention of Lory and Kuu who were watching them amazed.

He turned her mid air over his back and she rolled before landing on the floor and repeated the same action twice, showing no exhaustion at all. When she landed, he pulled her to his chest were he whispered.

"Maria-chan do you trust me?"

"What?"

He grabbed her by the hips and throw he up, were she bit back a scream and closed her eyes expecting to fall but was shocked to find comforting hands grabbing both of her hands and keep her from falling. When she opened her eyes, she stared down in amazement to see herself balancing on top of Kouki head and him giving her a warm smile.

For once Maria wished that she could stare into his deep green eyes and get lost in them.

Suddenly they heard someone clap before there was a whole herd of them and they turned around to see everyone smiling and congratulation them on a job well done.

Fighting off their blushes, Kouki let Maria down gentle and they both bowed receiving more cheers.

Lory and Kuu came up to them, holding two golden medals.

"Well, done you two for being the last of the participants" Lory said, giving them each a handshake.

_My father is standing next to me..._He heard Kouki say, it was clear that the boy had just realised that this man was his father and would take some time to deal with the new found emotions that came with the revelation.

"Congratulation in being the winners of this year dance competition" Kuu said, flashing his dazzling white smile, although his eyes did linger on Kouki more than Maria when he gave them their ribbons.

They both said thank you and accepted the ribbons before going down to sit down.

"Kouki here you go" Yashiro said, shoving the camera and the photographed picture in his hand. He flinched from the contact before his body relaxed seeing it was Yashiro.

He looked down to what was in his hands.

Yashiro had no idea of how much a big of an impact he just made in one little boys life. A warm feeling spread across his whole body as he held the autographed picture and the tape. Kouki was trying to get around the idea of no longer living on the street, no more forceful starvation, no more sleeping in the cold and worrying about some guys coming after him to beat him up.

For the first time, he would have warm clothes, a roof over his head and more than enough food.

Koun slipped back into the mind, letting Kouki take over.

Kouki smiled a small smile not the same fake smile that he'd been pulling out of his ass all night but one that came from his heart.

"Thank you Yashiro-san" Yashiro eyes widened before he gave him his own smile and patted his head affectionately.

"You're welcome, Kouki"

Seeing their interaction, people were even more curious about what kind of relationship they had.

Lory took the microphone from his depressed son. "We are now at the end of the night and It is time to decide who is the King and Queen of tonight". A golden envelop was given to him and he traced the outline. "In this envelope is the names of the king and queen for the night".

Making sure the tension was building in the room, some had crossed their figures.

Lory opened the envelope painfully slowly and slid the paper out at a snail pace. "And the King and queen are..." drum roll in the background.

"Maria Takarada and Kouki. Not my son Kouki, the other one" getting laughed from that all except from his son. Maria squealed in happiness and people congratulated her. Maria grabbed a hold of his hand and he flinched but she ignored it and dragged him to the stage to claim their crowns.

"Well done you two" Lory said, placing both crown on their head.

Cheers and claps greeted them as they turned around to face the crown not to mention the dozens of camera flashing. They bowed.

"Hold on you two, you still have to do the couple dance"" Lory beamed and Koun/Kouki eyes narrowed under the mask knowing that the president was up to something.

Maria turned red. "I-idiot! were not a couple!" not successful in keeping the stutter out of her voice.

Koun/Kouki couldn't resist teasing the poor girl. "She right since I'll much rather dance with a girl who was curves and has something going on in the chest area." Maria turned bright red and gave him a swat at the back of his head.

"I-idiot!"

All the women who were currently dating or married to a male Hizuri found themselves turning to them and received astonished looks in return.

"Well, are we doing it or not?" Already making his way down the steps. Maria huffed before taking his hand and being led to the dance floor.

A slow song in the background and the dance floor cleared for the two, a spotlight on them, rose petals falling down and people watched with smiles seeing the two slow dance on the dance floor.

Everywhere was quiet as people watched silently the two had their special moment.

"Now take of your masks!" Lory beamed.

_Wait...WHAT?! _Koun/Kouki shouted in his mind.

_...Take off the mask, Nii _Kouki voice rung out and he had to do a double take to make sure he hadn't heard him wrong.

_You sure? _He asked, knowing what he was about to do was life changing.

_Yes Nii, I'm sure. It's time to stop running and put it all out there _Kouki said with determination.

Koun smiled _I'm so proud of you. _Letting Kouki take over.

Maria had already discarded her mask, all people were waiting for was too see the mysterious blond was. Camera ready to start flashing.

Kouki smirked and hand went up to take off his mask.

_But if you think I'll be part of the family..._

The mask hit the floor with a clank and there were gasps.

_They have to Fucking work for it..._

And cut!

Had to leave it on a cliff hanger. (lol) So what is Kouki up to in the next chapter now that he has revealed his face to the whole world and not just them but also his existence to his own family? Well next chapter, Kouki is just going to be himself. (lol. This can't be good) And he will show the world how different he is to the rest of the family... How you ask?

Read the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Prayer

I'm Kinda disappointed in how many people are following this story considering how many hours I put into this...oh well at least some people are following this story maybe in a year time at least a hundred have favourite it. I'm crossing my fingers (:3)

Now onto the next chapter!

(EDIT: 17:46- Decided to put OMAKE)

I do not own Skip Beat just Kouki Hizuri and plot!

Enjoy!

Here is chapter 7!

"Now take of your masks!" Lory beamed.

_Wait...WHAT?!_Koun/Kouki shouted in his mind.

_...Take off the mask, Nii_Kouki voice rung out and he had to do a double take to make sure he hadn't heard him wrong.

_You sure?_He asked, knowing what he was about to do was life changing.

_Yes Nii, I'm sure. It's time to stop running and put it all out there _Kouki said with determination.

Koun smiled _I'm so proud of you._Letting Kouki take over.

Maria had already discarded her mask, all people were waiting for was too see the mysterious blond was. Camera ready to start flashing.

Kouki smirked and hand went up to take off his mask.

_But if you think I'll be part of the family..._

The mask hit the floor with a clank and there were gasps.

_They have to Fucking work for it..._

7: No more holding back.

Kuu Hizuri was not a man to be easily surprised, he wasn't surprised to find his bosses granddaughter with a date that wasn't her dad. It was completely natural for a girl that age to start looking for someone else. He wasn't surprised to see how close her date was to his son manager. He was surprised to see her date had more than a few dancing lessons.

Perhaps a professional dancer?

He wasn't surprised to have them picked as king and queen for the night. He wasn't surprised to see the boy was a bit of a playboy after all he was like that at their age.

They would make such a cute couple.

Watching two young kids dance made him step closer to his wife and embrace her.

But none of this would have prepared him for biggest shock of his life when Maria date removed his mask on the boss orders.

He spat out the drink, he was drinking and started shocking on air. His heart wasn't ready for the shock that came with seeing the young boy face.

Standing right in front of him was what could only be described as a much younger version of his son!

Quickly whipping around to see if his son hadn't shrunk, he spotted his son next to his girlfriend and he looked equally as shocked as the rest of the room.

Lory shameless gapped..

Kyoko, looked at the scene with wide eyed and mouth dropped to the floor...

His wife had stars sparkling in her eyes...

He sweat dropped.

Reporters had dropped their pens and pencils on the ground...

Camera had stopped flashing...

The only ones who wasn't effect by the boy was Maria and Yashiro.

He narrowed his eyes. _Interesting...they must have seen the boy face before._

Looking back to the boy and scanning his features, he saw several difference such as the his face was rounder then his son at his age and was it him or did anyone else see how thin he looked? The boy had a slight tan meaning long exposure to the sun and his eyes were the that of an adult, there was no innocence or naivety that made children, children.

No child should ever have eyes like that.

Suddenly getting the urge to protect him and keep him safe. Help regain some of the spark in the boy eyes and capture the bit of the innocence that was once there.

_Like a father to his own child._

_What could this mean?_

#Normal VP#

Kouki glanced around all the shocked face he could see and couldn't hold in the laughter.

His laughter seemed to have snapped everyone out of the shock that they were in and Camera started flashing again.

"Yo. Old man" People turned to where he was looking to find he was talking to Lory.

He grinned and put his voice back in the same feminine tone he use early on today. "You know it's not nice to spy on your own granddaughter and you Daddy Takarada you should be a ashamed of yourself!"

Their face were absolutely priceless as they realised the girl Maria was hanging out with, was him. Both, Maria and him started laughing at their shocked faces.

Attracted by Maria laugher and how her cheeks lit up, he drew closer to Maria, finally getting a proper look at her face. Feeling eyes on her, she almost jump out of her skin seeing Kouki so close to her.

"W-what?"

Kouki smirked. "You know. I usual go for the girls who much older and have curves and big breast but seeing you up close...your pretty cute."

Maria could feel the blush raising from her cheeks.

Kouki laughed "Yep, defiantly cute." advancing forwards with Maria unconsciously taken step back until she was pressed again the wall. "How about dating a Bad Boy like me? Do something your Daddy would hate."

Maria stood her ground. "Maybe..." Enjoying the heartbroken look on her daddies face. "But you have to try hard to capture my heart. I won't fall so easily for a womaniser like you!"

Kyoko blushed as she recalled how she said something similar to Sho but had already falling in love with her womanizer but hadn't acknowledged it yet. _You cannot escape the womanisers Maria. Once one has their eye on you, they won't let you go. I've tried. _Her eyes wondering to Koun face and he looked down to find Kyoko given him an odd look.

"Oh, I like you. I like a girl with some fire." Leaning in closer to Maria. "Tell me Maria-chan, have you had your first kiss yet?"

Before she could even respond, he tilted her head to one side and French kissed her. Too much in shock to feel anything before it wore off and she felt like she was melting when his tongue explored her mouth and soon returned the kiss with passion. It was like electricity and sparks began to fly. They were lost in their only little world, they couldn't see the camera flashing or the hundreds of people watching them and they didn't realise when Maria daddy came up on stage screaming and broke them a part.

Maria flushed from head toe, realising what she done.

Kouki touched his lips, _Strange I've never felt like that before..._

"I FORBID YOU FROM DATING MY DAUGHTER" Her dad roared and his finger immediately went to nurse poor ear. "Geez old man, You've got a loud voice. You could cause the whole room to go death" Maria dad glared and blocked his view from Maria.

"Don't you think, Maria-chan is the one who makes that choice and Considering how special that kiss was. Maria-chan has already accepted me as her boyfriend." Looking at Maria with a mischievous glint. "Isn't that right _Maria_ " purposely using her name without the chan at the end to add further insult to the injuries. Maria was too flustered to talk and he winked at her, tuning her cheeks into a interesting shade of pink.

"Now then" Turning to Kuon Hizuri who had stood there silently watching them with a strange feeling of Déjà vu. "Why the fuck do you look so much like me? I mean seriously! You look like the fucking older version of me! Are you my fucking clone?! We look as similar as Fuck! I mean shit, we could pass as relatives!" Ignoring the jaw drops at the language and the horrified looks from a certain superstar duo.

Before Kuon could even open his mouth, he was interrupted "You know what, I don't want to hear your fucking voice right now" ignoring the glare sent his way from the younger version of his brother. He pulled out a vile from his pocket and passed it on to his father, who caught it with little effort. Receiving a wide eyed look from the people around them.

"You better not fucking drop that. In it is my blood that I extracted before I came in. I don't know why I trust you since you fucking ruined my life without even knowing it! I just want to find out, why the fuck I look like you two and my clone over there" ignoring the dark area that was beginning to rise from Kuon. "You better not give it to some whore who would probably piss in it, thinking it was a toilet after having sex. I will never forgive you if you did that!" Kuu suddenly found himself suddenly at the end of the Hizuri glare. Never in his life would he have thought he would be at the end of one. To shocked to ask how the hell the young boy could talk about sex so casually.

The reporters didn't understand what was happening but it was gold and they were determined to capture every minute of it.

"Once the results are back, you can announce them publicly or keep it to yourself but inform me straight after because if found the whole world knows before me. **I will Fucking track you down Kuu Hizuri. I know where you live**" the smile on his face was the completely opposite to what he was saying and many took a step back. Kuu shivered and Juliana gave her husband worried glances. Others turned to Kuon recognising the smile mainly his girlfriend and Manager. Kuon stared at his smile in shock. _Was that really what it looked like when I do it!?_

Kouki took off his Prince top, revealing to the world, all the scars underneath ignoring the shocked looks and the stares roaming his scared body. "Wearing clothes like this makes me feel very uncomfortable but I thank you for your help _Maria_." Loving the flash of ignorance on her dads face but her dad's eyes didn't leave his scars littered body. "You've made my life a hundred time better." moving in the kiss her. This time Maria didn't protest.

"Now then I have to make an amazing escape before Nii takes over this body again." Turning to window. "By the way Maria. I'm selling the costume hangers"

"You what!?"

Running to the window and doing a front flip through the glass. Screams were heard and yells as many rushed to the broken window. Kouki angled his feet so it was like surfing down a down scale building. People watched this in shock before he did a front flip and landed on the grass safely.

People couldn't help but clap. He bowed before he sprinted across the law.

"By the way Yashiro-san. Your welcome to come to my house when I have purchased one and you can help redecorate it with me!" He yelled from behind.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? _Koun demanded, taking over the body getting a manic chuckle in reply.

Inside the building, all eyes turned to 'Yashiro-san' who took a step back.

"Yashiro-san please come to my office tomorrow."

"...Of course President"

#OMAKE#

Kouki had brought a little house just at the edge of town, far away from the shady part of it.

Koun just let Kouki take over and express how happy he was. Watching in amusement seeing him dance for joy.

Kouki really couldn't dance.

_...Hey Kouki. I want to show you something _Kuon voice interrupted his happy dance.

_What? _He replied back.

_It's a surprise. First find a bar of soap _ Kuon instructed.

Kouki didn't question why he needed a bar of soap because of curiosity. He searched his luggage for a bar of soap and found a brick shaped one.

_Now what? _Kouki said, looking at the wrapped soap.

_Now Unwrap it and dab it in hot water. Make sure it's nice and soapy. _Kuon instructed.

Kouki shrugged, thinking that whatever he had to show him, had to do with soap.

_Now what? _

_Stand in front of a mirror so you have a clear view of the soap. _Kuon instructed next.

Kouki stood in front of the mirror.

"Now what?" He asked.

Kuon suddenly let out an insane cackle and he was filled with dread. He tried to move away but found he couldn't move.

_Little boys who have a dirty mouth._

Koun took over his soap filled hand.

_Get Soap in mouth!_

Done!

I had fun writing this! What do you think about Mischievous Kouki? Poor Yashiro, he's been called to Lory office for a 'chat'. Kouki and Maria are now in a relationship. Daddy Takarada is not happy with his daughter being in a relationship with Kouki. Kuu is on the receiving end of Hizuri stare. Koun is annoyed that he keeps getting ignored by his look-a-like. How will people react when the test results come back and it is revealed that there is another Hizuri? or tonight's events? How will Kuu and Juliana react to finding out they have another son, could this be another chance of parenthood for them or will Kouki 'qualities' be too much to handle? I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 8 please enjoy.

I do not own Skip Beat but I do own Kouki Hizuri and plot.

Here is chapter 8.

8\. Things are looking up.

"_Happy Birthday_"

The video ended and Fabrizio looked up from the video camera and beamed showing his golden tooth.

"You really came through for me!" picking Kouki up and swinging him around the room to the point where he felt sick. "I must say kid. I didn't really have much faith in you to pull this off!"

Kouki at this point was seeing double and he wanted to throw up his lunch. Fabrizio snapped his fingers "EVAN. Give the boy his money!"

A small man approached him with a black suitcase and unlocked it showing more than four time the money he was originally promised. Kouki couldn't help but gape at the amount.

Fabrizio grinned "Let's just say this is the reward for finishing the Job before the deadline"

He gave another one of his rear small smiles and thanked the Crime Lord over and over again.

"No need to thank me. Now get out!" Yelled the blushing Crime Lord.

"um, Fabrizio-sama. Can I borrow some of your men to guard my house?" He asked nervously and the Crime Lory grinned. "Is this perhaps related to the celebrity party you crashed?"

Kouki eyes widened in surprise.

Fabrizio rolled his eyes "I do read the Newspaper. It's all over the place. I must say when you crash a party. You really crashed a party! I like your style" grinning at the red that was raising in Kouki cheeks. "Fine you can burrow four of my Men. They will start guarding your house on Monday at the latest." Ignoring the protest from the unluckily individuals.

Kouki bowed "Thank you, Fabrizio-sama" and took the money and went.

_With this much money you can purchase a decent house away from here and still have lots of money left _Koun said within his mind.

Kouki nodded, overjoyed that he had survived seven years on the street and now things had started to look up for him. He already has a house in mind that he'd been eyeing for over a year now.

_Let's go shopping for new House stuff such as wallpaper, Paint, Pots and Pans-_Koun was cut off from his rant.

_Okay I get it! _Kouki shouted, feeling the amusement of his future big brother.

#Scene Change#

After a long and vigorous shop for things to decorate his new house, not to mention food, clothing and other essentials.

He dropped the bags on the hard floor. For once he was thankful for the incredible back muscle he had built up over the years from carrying things for his employers or else someone would have found out where he lived when he asked for help.

He took off his hood, letting his dirt blond hair out freely and striking green eyes be shown.

_Is this all? _Koun asked.

_No. The rest will come in a couple of days. _Kouki replied, taking off his shoes and eyeing the place where he would call home for the next two years. The place was not too big or too small. It had a median sized kitchen and living room, bedroom and study room. It even had its own garden out back. The place clearly need some fixing up if the mould on the walls was anything to go by._ It looks like my time is up._ switching with Koun. Koun immediately went to go and have a _cold _shower. It was still weird for him to have one when he was so used to hot ones.

When he got out the shower, he was dressed in white top and blue jeans with working gloves on and a hat. He took a bucket of glue and snipped a strip of sea blue wallpaper. He took a leader and turned to the wall that needed the most attention.

Never had he thought he would be doing something like this alone, luckily Kouki was here to help him.

It was a very _Unique _experience with Kouki shouting in his mind about which tones to use and that they had to be put in a certain way. It kind of reminded him of his wife.

When he finally finished doing the whole living room it was sun set and he was covered in Paint and glue from head to toe.

Stepping backwards to survey his work, he was pleased with the result. The house was much more liveable now then it was when he came in. Ready to take a break and sit down with a cup of hot tea and crackers.

Suddenly he heard someone shove a letter into the letter box before walking away. Curious he approached the door and looked down to find an overly fancy looking letter. 

_How did find out my Address so fast?!_ He heard Kouki shout in panic.

He pondered if he should open the latter or not but his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it the special way Kouki does that makes sure there was no dead substance in the envelope that could kill him.

Finding it was safe, he ripped open the letter and read it.

Dear Mr Kouki.

You are invited to come on the show 'Unknown Connections' with the rest of the Hizuri family.

On the show, you will have time to converse with the Hizuri until your blood test are revealed.

From Lory Takarada- LME President.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

#Scene Change#

_It was time..._

_The Part of the day he dreaded..._

Yashiro made his way to Lory office like he was on death row and was about to be executed, ignoring the stares he was getting from people. Koun wasn't overly pleased to know that his manager was keeping a possible relative from him and had ranted about how rude the child was.

Apparently his talented didn't like to be ignored _and_ be told he was being ignored to his face. First thing he saw when he stepped out of his Cando was Kuon giving him one of his famous 'Shiny-dark' smiles but it had levelled up and it hadn't dropped until they got to work.

It was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

His eyes still hurt and Koun kept giving him looks when he thought he wasn't looking. Kyoko was doing it too and that put him on edge for the whole day before Lory finally put him out of his misery.

So here he was standing outside Lory office after passing the dead body of Daddy Takarada who was still in shock that his daughter and Kouki were dating and his daughter didn't deny it when he asked. Ever since then, all he he'd said was 'I will not allow my daughter to date the devil boy' over and over again.

Yashiro pushed the door open very slowly with tensing building music in the background. His eyes immediately landed on the figure of Lory dressed as a Merman and was sat down with a serious face, a cup of tea on the table.

"Yashiro, close the door and sit down"

He quickly complied and shut the door before sitting down opposite Lory who seemed to be dissecting him with his eyes.

They sat in chocking silence before Lory finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a 10 year old Koun look-a-like out there?" His voice had a deadly edge to it and Yashiro gulped, nervous on how to answer the question.

"W-well..." He trailed off, thinking on how to put it into the right words without the President getting involved in the boy life. Lory could literal see the cogs turning in the managers head.

"Yes Yashiro? I'm waiting" Lory smile, making him sift nervously.

"I did it because you'll try to dig into the boy past and when the boy finds out that I was the one that informed you. He wouldn't trust me anymore" Came his quite reply.

Lory sighed "I get why you didn't want to tell me but you must understand that I would have found out sooner or later and that later was at the Fairytail ball where it was Koun and Kyoko special ball!" He then got out a stack of Magazines and Newspaper and put them on the table.

Yashiro looked at them curiously before he paled at the headlines. "As you can see, the whole world is demanding to know who this boy is and where he came from. Usual I would just throw some information to the public to keep them satisfied and prevent them from doing their own investigations but the problems is...I don't have information. This is where you come in. I want to know everything about the boy and were you met him" giving Yashiro a stared that said 'You won't leave this room until you answer'.

Yashiro gulped before he sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't afford to stay in Lory office for the whole day or he would facing 'Offers Hell' when he gets home. He took out his phone and made sure the wallpaper displayed before tossing it to the smug president.

Lory looked at the Wallpaper with a raised eyebrow in a silent question.

Yashiro blushed. "That was taken the first time I met him. His clothes needed a good dry so I offered to dry them and could only find a Reindeer Onesie in his size."

_So that's where that came from _His thoughts going to the conversation Yesterday night when the Kid asked why a grown Man had a Reindeer Onesie in the first place.

_Yes why did Yashiro own a Child size Onesie?_

Forcing his thoughts back on track. "And how did you two meet?" Loving how misleading that one sentence was.

Yashiro ignored were his thoughts were going and forced down a blush, successfully keeping a straight face. "Well I kind of wondered in the shady part of town where I live and couldn't find my way back or was too scared to find my way back" going into depression mode only just realising how pathetic was.

Lory looked at Yashiro, clearly judging the man with his eyes. "Go on so what happened next?"

Yashiro scratched the back of his head. "Oh right. What happened next? I was trying to sneak away when I felt something bump into me. When I looked down I found out it was a boy and he was trying to find somewhere to hind."

Lory leaned in with interest "What was he running from?"

Yashiro didn't know why he hadn't realised how wrong the picture of two Yakuza chasing after a young boy was. He avoided looking Lory in the eye and said quietly. "Two Yakuza" but Lory heard it with his super human hearing.

He dropped his Tea in shock. "YAKUZA?! Why were two YAKUZA! chasing after a young boy!?"

Yashiro shrugged "I don't know. I never asked the boy why they were chasing after him. He sounded so scared and with everything happening so fast, it slipped my mind"

Lory nodded in understanding. "So when did you finally get a good look at the boy?"

Yashiro nodded his head. "You've should have seen the condition the boy was in! If you thought the boy looked a bit thin at the ball. You've should have seen the boy when I meet him. His clothes were so big for him and I could see his ribs! It was that bad! and that wasn't the worst part. The boy clothes weren't even what you call clothes, they were covered in holes and mud! His hair was so long that it covered his eyes preventing him from seeing. It was a miracle the boy could see where he was going!"

Lory was shocked, "Surely someone was looking after the boy. Someone to take care of him?"

Yashiro frowned. "I couldn't see any adult nearby and when I offered the boy something to eat. He looked at me like I'd grown two heads and asked what Job I wanted him to do. Like nobody had ever offered him anything without wanting something from him!"

Lory was more than a little shocked, his mind going to uncharted territory that he did not think he'd ever explore in his life. _Child abuse perhaps?_ _No It's too early to conclude that! Stay positive! _"Surely you took the boy to your house so that the boy could clean up"

Yashiro frowned a bit before nodding. "I did but after making him carry my bags as a job. The boy looked so uncomfortable when I said it wasn't a Job and it was clear that he did not feel comfortable around me even when I introduced myself to him. He had never even heard of me or who I represent! Anyone who owns a TV knows who I am or Kuon Hizuri but the kid didn't know how Koun Hizuri was!"

_Interesting, It's rear to meet a person like that. _Lory mused to himself. "So what happened when you got to your house?"

Yashiro scratched his chin. "I offered to dry his clothes. I would have washed them or better yet burned them and brought the boy a new set but the boy had just met me and I didn't want to creep him out. If someone I just met did that. I would be creped out to."

Lory nodded in agreement "I also said he could take a shower. He gave me another weird look before he agreed. The looks he was giving me had started to get me worried about the boy and what kind of life he lead."

Lory nodded, forcing his mind once again from the uncharted territory. "So I guess when he got out of the shower. You finally got a good look at his face and discovered how much he resembled Kuon?" once again his guess was outstanding.

Yashiro nodded "Yes, I finally got to see what was hidden behind all that hair. I already had suspicion's with no proof but seeing his green eyes. I know that he was somehow related to Koun."

"And that should have been the time were you make up your mind to come to me" Lory interrupted with a creepy smile, Yashiro didn't meet his eyes.

"I did" Lory rose a question eyebrow. "Then what made you change your mind?"

Yashiro pondered how to answer the question and decided to very indirect about it. "I learnt more about the boy then I should"

Lory gave him a look that said 'start going into more detail or I will handcuff you to the table'.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. One reason was the scars on his back. You must have seen them when he took off his top at the ball. I didn't want to open old wounds"

_Who could forget... I didn't sleep the whole night because of those scars. To see such scars on someone so Young is hard to swallow. _Lory thought, shuddered a bit at the thought of how the boy enquired them.

"The second was learning about the boy home life or non-existent one" Lory beckoned him to continue, finally getting to what has been bothering him since they started talking. "Yes, what about the boy home life? Please don't tell me it's child abuse" He pleaded and was relieved when Yashiro shook his head.

"Worse"

"Worse? does he live in a orphanage that doesn't care about the children?" Lory said, ready to start to rain down righteous Lory fury on the Orphanage that dare to Abuse Koun possible relative and perhaps adopt the boy and give him to a nice loving family.

"Even Worse than that"

Lory frowned his eyebrows in confusion. "What's even worse than living an abusive Orphanage. Nothing is worse than that. The only way it can be worse if he wasn't living in a Orphanage and was living on the..." He trailed off, scared of were his thoughts were going. "He's not is he?" Desperate for Yashiro to say no.

Yashiro didn't say anything and that was all the conformation he needed.

"Oh my god.."

_No wonder the boy had eyes like that! The boy must have seen more Crime then most Adults had seen in their Life time. There's no way for a young boy to keep his innocence when doing that was suicide! I wouldn't be surprised if he was weary of Everyone. I wonder how much damaged had been done to the boy mental state? How much has the boy being deprived of things that many his age take for granted? _Lory couldn't help but wonder, now being forced to face the truth. He wondered how he would tell Kuu when the test results come back._ No Lory, maybe it's not that bad! _Trying to keep positive. He turned to the fidgeting Yashiro and asked. "When you met the boy. How did he seem to you not his outer appearance..."

Yashiro know where this was going and cut him off. "Well first. His face was blank"

Lory rose an eyebrow. "Blank?"

Yashiro nodded "Yes blank. The only part of his face that moved to express emotion was the eyebrows and sometimes lip twitch other than that it was a completely blank surface like he didn't know how to express what he was feeling"

Lory rose another eyebrow "But what about the ball? He was very _expressive_" recalling how they were all subjected to a string of foul language from the boy who shouldn't even know half of them.

Yashiro shrugged. "Maria told me, she told him to act like a Prince. Well she didn't exactly tell him what kind of Prince and the result was Yesterday night" shattering Lory world.

_All of that was an Act?!_

"So does that mean. Maria and Kouki aren't really dating?" Knowing his son was somehow hearing this.

Yashiro grinned. "No. They are really dating now." Shattering Daddy Takarada world. Lory was overjoyed that his Granddaughter had started dating and if the boy was Koun relative and they really hit it off. He could see a Wedding in the future and him being the best man! and soon be the Grandfather of several little blond and brown babies! Pushing down the girlish squeal that was threatening to break out and quickly composed himself.

"And lastly. I would say, he has problems with people touching him. I hadn't even touched him and when he saw my hand was about to touch him. He flinched like it was automatic. Maria said something about him referring to himself as two separate people. One was called Kouki and the other called Nii" Yashiro frowned.

Lory remembered what the boy had said before he jumped out of the window. _Did that mean 'Nii' was the one who was usually in charge and what happened to the boy to get two separate personalities? _He sighed. Why was it, all his headaches seemed to revolve around Koun?

"Anything else you want to add?" He asked and Yashiro opened his mouth uncertainly.

"He now has his own house. I was going to look at his new house later. I'm just glad that the boy has a roof over his head and warm clothes. Maybe he can finally act his own age and enjoy life" Yashiro said, hope clear in his voice and Lory couldn't help but smile at the idea of the boy being allowed some happiness in his life. He didn't bother to ask what kind of person sell's a house to a ten year old.

"Thank you for the information Yashiro. I call you if I have further questions" He said and Yashiro couldn't have been more relieved to get out of the office. He kept his laughter in seeing Yashiro hide the disguised run before he sprinted down the hall.

Well his curiosity was satisfied for the time being. But now he was left with more questions than answers such as who would leave a child on the street?

Someone must have taken care of the boy at his early stages of life or else he wouldn't have lived this long because no baby would survive being out in the cold for so long.

_But who would do that and why?_

Done!

I am finally finished. Kouki is no longer a street Rat and can finally have some happiness in his life. Yashiro is made to confess everything to the intimidating Lory opposite him and it seems like Kuu had sent Kouki blood to get tested so soon the result will be back and it will be revealed in front of the whole world. How will Kouki survive his family when he hadn't really made a good impression on them and what would happen when his true identity finally comes to Light?

Find out in Future chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 9.

I do not own Skip Beat but Kouki Hizuri and the plot.

Enjoy!

9\. Acceptance

Kouki stopped outside the studio were the show was being filmed live heaving being kidnapped from his own home and forced to come here against his will and stuffed in a extremely expensive looking suit. He asked for direction and it wasn't long before he found the right set and was greeted with the sight of Koun Hizuri.

_In all his glory... _

"It seems you're not ignoring me today" Koun smiled that fake glamour's smile of his and Kouki was tempted to shudder but he didn't survive up till now by being a coward, he positioned his eyebrows to show his amusement. "You make it sound like we see each other every day and the last I counted we only met once and it wasn't even a proper meeting" doing the American gesture knowing full well, Kuon had done it to Kyoko.

Kuon hid the flash of irritation perfectly not understanding why being ignored by a child got under his skin so much.

Kuu watched the reaction between them in amusement and so did people all around the world. His wife tried to get Kouki to sit down and talk to the family.

Kouki reluctantly sat down opposite the Hizuri family suddenly self conscious of everything around him as three pairs of eyes racked around his frame.

_Just breath. You'll be fine _He heard from Nii and thanked the man for his words and forced his body to relax.

Just then the Host for the show came in and Kouki couldn't be more happier even though his face showed none of the happiness in his heart.

The host was a middle aged women dressed in black suit and brown hair tied back. She was clearly dressed to impress since she had such important people on the show. Not once would she have thought people like the Hizuri would be in her show.

Her shows rating would go through the roof!

Putting on an air of professionalism, she walked calmly to her guests and sat in the only chair on the left. She flashed her dazzling smile and Kouki wanted to roll his eyes, recognising when someone was trying to pull something over on him.

Crystal looked at the camera in front of her. "Good evening, My name is Crystal valentine and I'll be your host for this even. Today we have the Hizuri family and the boy that many of us have not stopped thinking about since he appeared at the Fairy Tale ball held by non other then Lory Takarada as the date of his grand-daughter Maria Takarada. Many of us still remember Koun Hizuri as a child and are stunned by the striking resemblance." Suddenly a screen came down with Kuon as child on it.

Kouki looked at it in surprise. _Wow is this really how you looked like Nii?_

He heard a sigh. _Yes that what I looked like before the 'amazing' thing that was puberty hit me and I could no longer look like that._

Kouki gave a silent nod. Many people in the audience were comparing the two. Kuon from over ten years ago to what Kouki looked like now and nobody could deny the freaky resemblance between the two.

He felt like a circus animal put on display to be stared at and suddenly the room temperature dropped as he looked up and they just know he was glaring at every single person with the might of a thousand man and they looked away.

"Many of you have asked, who is this boy and why does he look like Koun from all those years ago? Well tonight we are here to find out if this boy is somehow related to the Hizuri family and await for the DNA results to arrive. Today I have with me. International superstar. Kuu Hizuri" Kuu stood up and many clapped, the camera on him. "Next we have his wife who is also a international superstar Juliena Hizuri" Juliena got up and bowed with such grace before she sat down. "Next we have their son who just recently returned back from the _dead _Koun Hizuri" Koun rose up and flashed a dazzling smile, camera clicking rapidly and women swooning.

Kouki wanted to throw up right there.

"Next we have the mysterious boy. Kouki" Kouki stood up and bowed before he quickly sat down and put one leg over the other like how Kuu was doing with such neutrality he didn't even realise he was copying Kuu and many looked at his gesture in shock.

Kuu and Juliena exchanged looks with each other.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here." mostly aimed at the Hizuri family and they nodded.

"What about me? I was kidnapped."

Crystal blinked owlishly convinced she heard wrong and turned to the boy. "I sorry what was that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I said I was kidnapped. I just finished placing all the furniture in my new house when a black Van appeared at the front of my house and out came guys dressed as pirates. The next thing I know I'm in a sack and forced into this suit and dumped at the front of the building but that's okay. I'm used to this sort of thing happing to me." there was so many things wrong with that statement that Crystal didn't know where to start and know her thoughts were shared with everybody.

Meanwhile Kuu, Juliena and Koun cast their minds back to seeing Lory in a Pirate costume this morning and before the show he was changed to look like peter pan.

They wouldn't put it past the president to kidnap Kouki because he refused to come.

Crystal composed herself and plastered on a smile. "Well on the behalf my network. I am so sorry for the method used to get here" Kouki shrugged not really caring, Kuu and Koun stared in shocking recognising the same shrug that Juliena that did and cast looks at her.

Juliena eyes were like stars as she looked Kouki up and down. Kouki stiffened suddenly feeling the presence of a heated stare and didn't dare turn around and confront the person. Experienced in the way that if someone is looking at you like that from a far it was probably not good and to confront them was like asking to be beating up.

"Now while we wait for the result. Lets learn a bit about each other to form a connection." Crystal said smiling and immediately the atmosphere became awkward between the four. Surprisingly Juliena was the one to go first, she held out her hand to shake and he hesitated for a split second enough for Kuu and Koun to notice before he took the hand, forcing his body to not flinch at the contact but was not successful enough to prevent his body from tensing.

Juliena hid her frown under a smiling mask. "My name is Juliena. I am married to this hunk right her." Kuu puffed his chest out in praise and kissed his wife on the lips. Koun averted his gaze and for once they both agreed that they really didn't want to see that right now. "This is Koun my son who has managed to capture himself a lovely women" Kuon didn't know if he should be offended when Kouki gave him a thumps up for capturing the beautiful women he had seen before.

It somehow had the same feeling as when he did it on the beach with pretending to be Corn the fairy prince. "I like to cook." Kuon hid how his face became a shade lighter at the mention of her cooking.

_Is it really that bad? _He asked Nii.

_You don't even know the half of it! _Feeling a shudder wash over him.

"And I'm going to die soon" She finished off, leaving him wide eyed, his eyes drifted over to Kuu and Koun who shook their head.

Next was Kuu. "My name is Kuu. As you already know I'm my beautiful wife husband and we two managed to produce this lovely gift from above. Koun" Kuon suddenly found the wall behind Kouki very interesting. "I like to eat!" He said with conviction and Kouki eyes grow wide.

He liked to eat too!

"I like the outdoors and spend most of my time working outdoors." _Kouki was forced to be outdoor all the time. _

_The feeling wasn't mutual..._

"I like spending time with my wife and child, I absolutely adored them!" Koun looked anywhere but Kouki while Juliena looked close to tears in happiness.

It was time for Koun to stand up after being embarrassed in front of the whole world. "My name is Kuon and I am 22 and I finally got myself the girl of my dreams." Kyoko smiled back stage. "I do not like to eat and try to eat as little as possible until Kyoko notices and shoves the rest down my throat." Kouki could literal feel the blush from on stage. " I like modelling and acting those are my two passions. I sometimes don't like the president but he's helped me come out of my shell and stand before you as my true self." He sat down and Kouki gave him a look which he assumed was respect.

It seemed it was now his turn. He could feel the time he had left running out fast so he was going to make this as brief as possible before the switch. He got up and all eyes were on him.

"My name Kouki, don't ask me what my last name is because I don't know. I feel uncomfortable as hell wearing this suit and prefer to just be in some shorts or jeans with a simple T-Shirt. I Like to eat, a lot. Give me 5 minutes and I can clean out a whole cafeteria. I like Yashiro-san because he reminds me of one of those screaming girls I've heard so much about and was the first person to lend a hand when I needed help. I like Maria because she helped me complete a job that changed my life for the better and she is also smoking hot with a great personality to boot. The ideal package. I like Fabrizio-sama even though he's most shadiest guy I've ever met. He's like a strict grandfather to me and would not baby me and treats me like a equal. I do not like the old man because he spied on his own granddaughter while I was dressed as a girl. My hobbies are annoying Daddy Takarada because he's so fun to mess with him an reading action packed novels while criticising them on how fake the fighting sounds. The author clearly has never been in a real fight before in their lives." ending his statement with a glint in his eyes that could freeze hell over with the amount of mischief. His time up and switched with Koun.

He sat down and nobody spoke all too shocked to process what they just heard come out of his mouth.

Crystal cuffed to get everyone out their thoughts. "Well...Kouki. That was very informative..." didn't know how to put into words what just happened.

It was then that they notice that he no longer sat like Kuu but was sitting like Koun, there was something different in the boys eyes and the boys presences suddenly felt much bigger than before.

Kuu and Juliena only felt this way when facing another international superstar and eyed the boy in front of them with interest even the way he held himself was different and screamed confidence and a unnatural grace in his movements.

At that moment they know the boy had changed not acting to be somebody else but became somebody else. You could see it in his piercing gaze.

"Let's cut to the chase. I know people like Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri have figured it out that I am not Kouki and you are right. I am Nii, let's just say I am Kouki guardian ever since a certain incident happened that I will not care to mention, it made me and Kouki his hold on this body. I warn you I am very protective of my charge and would not hesitate to strike back if someone hurts him " his voice carried a dangerous edge and many felt a shiver run down their spin at the underline threat.

The message was clear.

Harm Kouki and you will not escape unharmed.

"Well, Nii? " Getting a nod from the boy. "That was a _nice _introduction to yourself. I can now tell you the D.N.A results are making their way to the studio as we speak." The whole audience erupted into excitement as many had theories about what was on the DNA results.

The closest theory from the truth was that he was an illegitimate child.

The whole place went silent as they heard sounds of footsteps approach the studio slowly and a man handed Crystal an envelope and multiple envelopes to the others. He quickly bolted as soon as his job was done.

They looked at the envelopes in their hands in surprise having each were given one.

Crystal smiled, "On this show each person sees the test results and also the screen above us will show what the test results say when we open them together at the same time." They all stared at the Envelops in their hand like it was their life line.

"Okay everybody. We can beginning the countdown." A countdown showed the screen and they started counting down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Open them!"

And they ripped them all open at the same time. Their eyes skimmed through the information until they got to the part they wanted to know about.

_It is 99.1% proven that child x is the offspring of Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri. Younger brother of Koun Hizuri. 50% DNA from Kuu and 50% DNA from Juliena Hizuri. _

They all were stunned, Kuu and Juliena looked at the paper in shock.

_THEY HAD ANOTHER CHILD!?_

Kuu could never ever recall Juliena ever being pregnant after Koun so that opened a whole new question.

How was the boy that was apparently their son even alive?

Sadly nobody could tell them how that happened.

Koun on the other hand was struggling to come to terms that he had a little brother and he was a big brother! Never in all his years had it ever crossed his mind, what It would be like to not be a only child but now it was suddenly dumped on him and the boy in front of him had the same bloods ruining through his veins!

Kouki on the other hand was shaking in anger. Having already known about his identity for some time now but to have the actual proof right in front of him was hard to swallow and his hatred for the women who had caused his life to be hell increased ten-fold.

Koun barely managed to hold Kouki back from going on a rampage. On the outside his paper scrunched up by his hands as he shook in anger.

"Calm down Kouki" They heard him whisper.

"How can I calm down when I found out. I was taken from the Hizuri!" The tone was much more emotional then the first.

"It will do you no good to blow up right here and now" His warned Kouki instantly calmed down.

"You right. I'm sorry" starling everyone at how the voice that was so full with emotion was now so emotionless and cold.

Like a robot.

Juliena put her hand over her mouth in shock hearing such a tone from her newly confirmed son. The moment she laid eyes on the boy, her motherly instincts kicked in and they screamed that this was her son even though she didn't know how that could be possible. Never in all her years would she have imaged that a child of hers would speak in such a tone.

Kuu unconsciously reached out his hand to comfort his new discovered son but pulled away when the boy flinched at the touch. Thoughts were running a mile per second wondering what the hell was done to the boy.

His child.

Who he missed a full 10 years of.

Ten Year that he should have spent getting to know his own child.

Making childhood memories with him.

He just hoped that were ever the boy had been, he made lots of good memories and was treated like the treasure he was.

A feeling of dread dropped into his stomach something was telling him that was not the case at all.

He cursed fate that allowed his child to grow up in such a way that he couldn't even comfort him.

Koun saw Kouki as his old self just after Ricks death and know the boy would need all the help he could get to come out of whatever dark place he was in and needed a guide out of the darkness.

Nii took over since Kouki couldn't face his family right now and looked up from the paper and his gaze hardened, he didn't care if he was in the body of a ten year old, he would drive the point home.

At that moment nobody saw a ten year child but a full grown man.

"I will ask you now. Will you accept Kouki as part of the family or will you reject him. Will you accept everything about him, his quirks, his faults and protect him. Kouki is opening his heart to strangers. Your answer will determine how Kouki views you and if you chose to accept him. You will be responsible for him. But bear in mind if you dare hurt Kouki in any way you'll have me to deal with."

All eyes fall on the Hizuri wondering what the their answer will be.

Juliena grabbed him and pulled him into a hug "What kind of question was that! He's family and well never reject family no matter what he's like! We accept him for who he is and will never look back!"

Koun and Kuu agreeing with her in the background.

Her words left him stunned before he smiled what the body would allow him to do.

"Well then Hizuri family please take good care of him, okay"

Falling unconscious in Juliena arms and for the first time surrounded by people who loved him...

And CUT!

What do you think? Do you like the nice family reunion between the Kouki and the Hizuri. It's nice to see that Kuu, Juliena and Koun have accepted Kouki into the family. How will this progress here you wonder...I'm not telling you! *crackles evilly* You just have to wait and find out (*.*)


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat! just plot and Kouki Hizuri!

Enjoy!

After yesterday night event which revealed to the whole world his true identity.

There was a uproar.

All day the reception had been getting calls from people who wished to interview the boy. The poor office people had to work overtime to keep up with the constantly ringing. If some didn't get in contact with the office they would instead attempt to contact Yashiro knowing he had some way to contact the boy. If that didn't work they would come to LME themselves or hang around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the boy.

To the world the reveal that Kouki was not only related to the Hizuri family but exactly the youngest of the family...

Let's just say the press had a free day.

Rumours were flying about to were the boy came from and his past, some even attempted to track down were he's being hiding for the past 10 years but they were blocked at ever road they came across and not one single person could uncover the mystery that was Kouki Hizuri.

So since they couldn't do that. They wrote lies and passed it off as the truth and the public eat it up like hot cakes until Lory found out about what they were doing and was in the process of suing them for every penny they had.

Lory may have got the newspapers and tabloids but he could do nothing about the thousands of people positing on the internet that claim to know the boy or have seen the boy and were writing lies about the family itself.

Lory just know the uproar would calm down eventually and this incident would be covered up by a even bigger story but the problem was how long would he have to wait and how much damage will be done?

Speaking of Lory Takarada. He was currently staring dumbly at his flat screen T.V not wanting to be believe what he just heard and witness. His mind shutting down from the shock.

Having know that the boy was related to Kuon. You would have to be blind not to see the resemblance between the two. He expected the boy to maybe be a distant relative or a cousin from Kuu or Juliena side not actually be Koun LITTLE BROTHER!

His mind was reeling as he asked the question that plagued millions before him.

_How? _

How was there another Hizuri?

Both Kuu and Juliena had so much confusion on their faces when they read the DNA result that he know couldn't be faked.

Meaning Kouki was born without Kuu or Juliena knowledge. It shouldn't have be possible considering Kouki should have to born from Juliena. There was no way that she wouldn't know if her own child went missing and they would have least been some medical records of the child being born.

So that brings up the question. How was Kouki born without the knowledge of both parents. He had never seen Juliena pregnant after Koun was born so that begs to the question as to How and Why?

He know that Kuu and Juliena would have been overjoyed to learn that they had another child and would see it as another chance at parenthood. The boy would have been smothered in nothing but love. He would have been very different person then what the boy was today.

He wouldn't delude himself into thinking that there wasn't something seriously wrong with the boy. Having just watched the boy switch between two personality like it was second nature to him. Flinch whenever someone touched him like he expected the touch to turn into a punch. Have a conversation with himself and shut down his emotions so quickly before speaking in such a tone that was so cold.

It shouldn't have belonged to the son of his friend.

It was just plain wrong.

He felt like crying when the boy asked if they would accept him into the family. It was understandable that anyone would have been worried about it but the way it came across made him realise that the boy expect to be rejected like there was no hope of joining the family and was just asked for the sake of it.

What troubled him deeply was that the boy existence was kept from not only his own father but also himself also! The boy had somehow slipped through his radar unnoticed for 10 years.

10 years!

Ashamed to think that they boy would have stayed that way for the rest of his life if Yashiro hadn't somehow wondered into the wrong side of town.

This meant that somehow, somewhere someone had kept the boy a secret. Someone had been there when the boy was born and hid him. That same someone was the one who dumped that boy on the streets which made him what he is today.

He got up from his couch with determination. He had held off his urge for so long and know it was now or never.

_It was time to look into the boy past and track down that person._

10\. Spending time with parents.

_No! _Kouki crossed his arms stubbornly.

_You're going to the one who wakes up. If you like it or not!_ Koun snapped back. _It won't be fair for our parents if I was the one to wake up. You ran away last time so now you have to face them. Alone!_

Through the unconscious state they were in. They had been fighting for hours on who was the one to wake up. Kouki had repeatedly refused to confront his parents knowing he didn't have the courage to look them in the eye.

_I said no! _Kouki turned around, back facing Koun.

_You know what! You're a coward! Where's the boy I saw when he took off the mask? Where is the boy who didn't give a dam about what people expected of him and just been himself? Your nothing but a Coward! That's what you are KOUKI HIZURI! A COWARD! _Koun turned his back on his little brother and floated away.

Kouki was left to float in silence. Koun words kept on ringing in his mind.

_That's what you are Kouki Hizuri! A coward._

His hands scrunched up into a fist. _I am not a coward..._

_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be hiding from the only people that have accepted me and actual want to be a part of my life! _

He hated to admitted it but he was being a coward and was acting so unlike himself. Making up his mind that he would be the one to wake up he took a finally glance to the direction of Koun before he began to disappear.

He didn't see Koun small smile.

#Scene Change#

He woke up with a groan and his eyes snapped open to the harsh light that greeted him. It took mere seconds to get used to it and in those few seconds he became aware of a couple of things.

One, the sound of a women humming a soft melody.

Two, he was laying on his back on someone lap.

Three, his hair was being played with.

He felt unusual warm and his eyes shifted to get a better look at who's lap he was resting on.

As if feeling eyes on here, Juliena looked down and met striking green eyes staring at her. She smiled. "It seems like someone is finally awake"

Kouki eyes widened before he quickly sat up with inhuman speed. He tried to look as apologetic as he could and turned to a amused Juliena. "I am so sorry you must have carried me all the way here..." trailing off noticing that they weren't in his home. "Umm... where are we?" he asked, surveying what clearly was a hotel room and a very upscale one at that.

Juliena touched him and he forced his body not to tense at the contact. It was clear that she was touching him to reassure herself that he was really real and was not her imagination. Once she seemed convinced she smiled. "Well since you passed out in my arms so suddenly. We tried to wake you up but with no success so we tried to send you home but for some reason you wouldn't let go of me so we decided to take you back to the hotel since you seemed so attached." loving how his cheeks were turning a interesting shade of pink as he tried to hid his embarrassment.

Kouki on the other hand couldn't believed that he had somehow became attached to her in his unconscious state. "Well sorry for the trouble...um" not sure what to call her.

Juliena beamed "Just call me Kaa-san" her smile dropped seeing how uncomfortable he shifted at the word and the brief flash of anger that crossed his blank face. She know instantly that the word was a taboo to say. "Or call me Juliena if you like". Sighing inwardly that her recent dream of him calling her Kaa-san was going to be just a dream until he felt comfortable enough to call her that.

Kouki looked down and noticed he still had the suit he was kidnapped in. "May I leave now so I can change out of this suit?" He asked politely. Juliena just gave him a gesture to say not to worry. "It's fine. We just happened to have some clothes in your size that you can change into." she lied smoothly. The truth was that they had gone shopping in the excitement of experiencing Parenthood once again.

Kouki just looked at her blank, at that moment she hated that she couldn't read her own son thoughts when it suited her. Kouki on the other hand had caught onto the lie very easily. You can't lie to a person who made a habit out of reading people by their body language so he easily caught the well place lie.

_Just go with it. _He heard Nii call from in his mind.

He shrugged. "Can you direct me to where I can change, please?" staying extremely polite. Juliena hid her disappointment that he was addressing her in such a formal manner. She told herself that he probably didn't know how to act around her since not too long ago he just found out that she was his mother.

"The room on the left. I'll get you some clothes so you can change" She said heading to the closet to judge the clothes they brought with a critical eye.

Her son had to look good.

Through the slightly opened door he watched her examine the clothing like she was performing surgery before she finally picked a combination. She carried some clothes to him and he took them before closing the door.

It was at that time, he heard the sound of the hotel door being opened and the sound of heavier footsteps.

"Honey. I'm home!" he then heard the sound of kissing.

_Just like how they do it on T.V _He thought, having recently got a T.V and experienced the wonders of having one. Easily recognised Kuu voice and it being to cheerful for someone like him who just woke up.

_Just get dressed. The Volume of your thoughts is making me go death in here! _Nii complained.

#Scene Change#

Heavy footsteps showed Kuu was moving around.

"So where is my son?" Kuu asked, looking around the place. Just like the old days were he would come home to a loving wife and son. Juliena pointed to the door Kouki was currently changing.

"he's in there. Trying on the clothes we brought" She whispered and as soon as the words came out of her mouth the door unlocked in the room and their eyes looked onto the figure that was slowly coming, almost shyly.

It seemed like Years had gone by before Kouki was fully in the room and both his parents ranked their eyes over him. He stood in designer white crossed shirt with black designer jacket and black designer jeans. He thought he looked Kinda badass.

Kuu turned to look Juliena with a silent question.

_Why?! _

It was clear this was not what his versioned his own son to be wearing and was slowly poisoning his ideal image. His ideal image was to have his son looking as cute as possible.

Juliena gave him a smile. "Come on now, we both know that if he wore something like what Kuon whore at his age. It wouldn't suit him at all. He a completely different person so he needs a completely different style"

Kouki was shocked that his mother already had him pinned so well that it was quite scary to be able to choose clothes for him so naturally.

_Well she was always like that with me. _He heard from Nii. _It's like she's has a sixth sense or something._

Kuu gave on unhappy glance before he accepted what his son was wearing admitting he looked good. "Why don't you join us for dinner, Kouki?" clearly wanting to call him 'son' but felt it would be rushing things too quickly.

Kouki blinked owlishly, not getting it. "Why?"

Kuu turned to Juliena not sure what to say. Luckily Juliena came to her husband rescue. "Since you're a new addition to our family. We wanted to have a family dinner were you can get to know us better and the same. I already called Koun over for lunch he agreed." Pressing her hands together. "Please stay!"

Kuu looked really hopeful.

Kouki just stared, he really did not know what to say. He had never been to a family dinner.

_DO IT! I Will not let my Younger self suffer Our Mother cooking! _Nii howled in his mind and he wanted to sweat drop.

_Well the decision was made for him.._

And Cut!

I am finally finished this chapter. Started at 3 pm ended at 7:36 pm. My brain hurts. The beginning was emotional, check. Kouki gets some alone time with his real mother, check. Kuu ideal picture of Kouki shattered, check. Now next chapter, will be a nice family dinner. It will be awkward. It will be funny and it will be emotional and there is a amazing cliff hanger at the end!

Am I going to tell what it is?

No.

You have to read the next chapter to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Prayer

Here is the next chapter enjoy!

I do not own Skip Beat just plot and Character Kouki Hizuri.

Enjoy!

Koun Hizuri didn't know what to think about having a little brother. Not once did it cross him mind. He didn't even know how siblings acted to one another so he had no way how to act casual to having one.

All the people that he know were no help at all, Kyoko was an only child, Yashiro again only child there, Maria only child and the president also only child. The only one he did know that had siblings was Kyoko best friend, Kanae and after seeing how she acts around her siblings.

He was convinced that the way she acted around her siblings was called survival not sibling love.

Finding out he had a little brother was by far the biggest shock of his life and his heart still hadn't calm down yet but despite his life changing revelation he still acted like everything was normal and continued to do his work with professional.

Unfortunately the rest of the world had decided to stay in a frenzy about his supposed little brother and everywhere he looked people were talking about Kouki and some even came up to ask him a few question about what he thought about the boy.

How can he reply when he first thought of the boy as annoying and clearly someone who needs to get their brain examined?

Now that the boy turned out to be his brother, he was forced to retract his views and see something much deeper then what was on the surface and it reminded him of the old him and he found that he just couldn't part from the boy when the boy passed out in his own mothers arms.

It was then he realised with a start that he had always secretly wanted a sibling and had somehow buried that desire and convinced himself that he was fine being an only child.

So when his father called him on his phone to participate in a family dinner, he jumped at the chance and completely forgot about the horror that awaited him when he got there.

Juliena cooking.

He shivered.

11\. Having dinner with the family.

One word that described the atmosphere in the room as the all sat around the table to eat.

Awkward.

Kuu and Juliena tried their best to kill the awkwardness in the room but it only intensified the feeling. Kouki sat next to Koun trying to not show how uncomfortable he was with the Koun giving him secret glances ever soon often. Not to mention his parents.

Never in his life had he felt like going home at such as that moment.

Food in the middle of the table. Juliena served each portion of the food on the table. Having noticed that she put a lot more on his own plate than anyone else.

About to open his mouth when Kuu gave him a look that say 'you need to eat this much' and he closed his mouth.

The food looked delicious as it made itself known on his plate never before had he seen such a dinner such as this, it looked really expensive but expensive didn't always mean good.

_What is this ominous feeling that is coming from the food? _He thought looking at the seemly harmless food. Noodles with hot soy sauce-flavoured booth with booth on the said for dipping. His instincts were screaming at him to not eat the food.

He poked the noodles with his fork half expecting it to come alive and crawl out of the plate.

He heard a cuff and he looked up to see everyone was expecting him to eat first, he looked down at the food that would probably kill him if he eat but he had to at least take a bit because he didn't want to offend anyone.

_Dammit what do I do!?_

_Leave it me! I'll take the plunge for you_. He heard Nii voice in his head and he thanked the man for bravely risking his life for him. They switched, again they noticed the change in Kouki demeanour and figured out he must have switched again.

Nii collected as much noddle's as he could onto the fork, the more, the less that would be left on his plate. He eyed it wearily before putting it into his mouth.

He regretted it.

His hair hid how had gone sickly pale but did nothing to hide the shaking of the body. 

Nii passed out.

#Mind scape#

_Nii! _Kouki shouted seeing Koun had collapsed. He rushed to him and prevented him from falling into the darkness.

Koun looked so pale, like he was going to roll over and die any second. _"I-im so sorry K-kouki"_

Kouki grabbed Koun hand. _You have nothing to be ashamed off; you did well in taking the plunge for me. _

Koun smiled weakly before he cuffed. _Tell my wife. I love her. _And like on cue a light opened up and angels came to down from the haven's ready to take him away.

_I will not let you take him! _Kouki pulled out a shot gun and started firing. Angels began to dodge the fast approaching bullets before they retreated back to haven.

#Outside#

Kouki suddenly stood startling everyone. He looked Juliena in the eye and told her right to her face. "I'm sorry Juliena but this absolutely one of the worst tasting food I have ever tasted and would like to make my own."

_Someone finally said it!? _Kuu and Koun thought in shock, no had been brave enough to say it to her face, they were too soft hearted to do it and possible break her heart. They turned to Juliena to see her reaction and to her shock she was exactly smiling.

"It's about time someone said it. You don't know how long I've waited for these two to summon up the courage to tell me but they are too soft heart and I sometimes wonder if they think that I would cry over such a thing as this. From now on I'll take cooking lessons and if not then take out" Juliena said, stunning them all into silence.

The males of the family each exchanged certain looks with each other in disbelief. "So….I can make my own food?" Kouki trailed off, uncertainty in his voice.

Juliena just merely smiled and nodded. "Of course" that was all he needed to do before he headed to find the kitchen.

It was big and he ran through different recipes he made up when he had to cook for himself and decided to make to make one of his specialties.

Kuu, Koun and Juliena peered around the corner and were about to ask if he would like someone help with anything but were in a state of shock when it looked like a master chief had just entered the room and watched as he started slicing lettuce, tomatoes and onions so perfectly and with such ease.

They couldn't even see his hands move as he went from place to place doing different task. Kuu and Juliena exchanged looks as they looked at their apparently very skilful food chief son in the kitchen.

No one in the family was able to cook so Kouki was making history by preforming such a feat. They didn't know if they should be overjoyed that their 10 year old son know his way around a kitchen or highly disturbed that their ten year old son know this way around the kitchen and was handling everything like he had the experience to held them.

In actually fact Kouki had been touched by the Hizuri genes that had anything he tried to cook taste horrible but was forced to learn how to cook from a young age since he needed to eat and suffered through millions of failed cooking tries that forced him to eat burnt food or food that his body did not respond well to and had spent a lot of his early years sick.

Now he could proudly clam that he had beaten the Hizuri curse and call himself a decent cook and make food that wasn't likely to kill him.

15 minutes he sat down, back on the table with chicken curry Kebabs. He didn't care if his family was eyeing it like it was going to explode or something, he was going to eat it and enjoy it.

Koun for one was surprised that his own little brother was a better cook then him. Neither of his parents could cook and that passed on to him so how come Kouki could cook? He was convinced it was a genetic thing.

Kouki suddenly turned around and asked. "I kind-off made too much. You can help me finish it all" Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

So they sat down eating Kebabs together that for once wouldn't kill them. For once Koun didn't look like paper and wasn't white in the face. He ACTUALLY enjoyed it! A feat that Kyoko had yet to accomplish through shoving her home cooked meals down his throat.

Kuu had convinced himself that he was feeling Kouki love for him by eating the food.

Clearly delusional.

Juliena sat beside her husband, a bit put off that she was eating the food that her son made when it should be the other way round.

It was delicious but weird.

Kouki and Koun had somehow started a conversation about Yashiro since they both know the guy and could deal with his 'Quirks'. Kouki found it amusing while Koun found it sometimes creepy to have. Overall they got along quite well.

Kuu and Juliena smiled seeing their two sons bond over Kebabs, the worries put to rest that their children wouldn't get along with each other but they were a bit worried with how much Kouki was eating, it was like he was preserving the rest for later which would be dangerous to consider since it smaller than a child his age should eat.

Seeing it was quite late and he needed to get home. Kouki got up from the chair. He packed up what was left of his meal which was most of it since he only took bits.

_Habitats die hard._

"Thank you, Julian and Kuu for having me" He said, bowing to them and they masked their surprise and hurt for being addressed in such a way by their own child.

"No problem. You're free to come over anytime" Kuu said, casting a look to his wife and son.

Kouki eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" his voice showed his clear disbelief in that statement.

Kuu made a mental note to ask Yashiro or better yet Lory who know doubt looking into his son passed as they speak about Kouki reaction to the idea of coming to visit anytime.

"Over course, what kind of parents will we be if we wouldn't let our own son visit us" Juliena said and by Kouki blank look, the idea of parents had yet to sink in.

"You can come around my condo too." Koun said, finishing off the kebabs and for the first time in his life wishing he had more.

Kouki felt a warm sensation spread through his body at the idea of him wanted somewhere and wondered if he was getting a cold and vowed to pick up some medication on the way home.

Having no experience in what happiness felt like, he jumped to what he was familiar with and that was getting sick.

He bowed again. "Thank you!" not seeing the slight frowns on their faces at this gesture. It was then that he saw the time and his eyes grow wide.

It was almost 9 pm!

He needed to get home fast or his guards at the house would think he'd had been kidnapped and tell Fabrizio-sama who would properly turn the town into a war zone looking for him.

Seeing the panic look that crossed his face. Koun asked "Someone is waiting for you to get home?" in truth he wondered how the hell Kouki was allowed to live by himself when it was the law that underage children live with their parents.

Kouki nodded, getting his new shoes on and coat. "If I don't get back soon, Fabrizo-sama will turn the whole town into a bloodbath looking for me"

Koun, Juliena and Kuu obviously thinking he was joking.

"Don't worry about it. Kouki you can stay here for the night. He wouldn't really do that" Juliena said, happy to spend some more time with him and Kuu was full on board with it.

Kouki turned to them with the eyes that clearly said 'are you crazy!?'. "Considering he's a crime lord and wouldn't hesitate to use violence to get me back. I don't want to be the cause of hundreds of people's death in one night!" Running out of the door and closing the door behind him.

They all exchanged horrified looks at the little piece of information, his words rung strongly in all of their minds.

_Crime Lord!?_

_Death!?_

Kuu got up, no longer able to keep his concern as a father away.

_That's it! First thing in the morning I'm going to boss. _

_Little did he know…._

_He will find more than he bargained for._

And Cut!

Yay, I'm finished! What do you think of Kouki dinner with the family? And what would Kuu reaction be to finding out about Kouki passed and what kind of life he's been living up until a month ago and will Lory finally track down the person that is the cause of Kouki behaviour? Find out in future chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Prayer

Here is chapter 12. I'll edit chapter 11 later.

I do not own Skip Beat just plot and Kouki Hizuri.

Enjoy!

Lory Takarada was in shock.

Why he was in shock, it had something to do with just finishing off reading a certain boy file.

Kouki Hizuri.

When he first started the hunt, he was frustrated with the lack of information he got since he couldn't pay anyone to go into that part of town. Apparently going there was considered making yourself a target for gangs or even the Yakuza.

It was suicide for someone like him to go there without an escort that could guarantee his safety and know the streets like the back of their hand.

Unfortunately for him, Kouki was the only one he know of that could guarantee his safety and help him find his way but that would mean revealing that he was looking into the boy past and he didn't want to give the boy even more reason to dislike him after it seems the boy was finally coming around.

So he had to work with just investigating around the area and still nothing.

But for some strange reason, he had a feeling he should talk to the police around the area if they know the boy and he always trusted his gut and to his shock... they know him!

They not only know him but they even had a special draw for the boy! He got permission to take the file saying it was for documentary about 'Young people who commit crimes today' and they happily let him have it, where he took the file home and made himself comfortable on his couch, something told him he would need a lot of tea tonight.

He was right.

_What the hell am I reading!?_

12: The Wonders of Cereal and Kouki Guardian.

_"Hey Nii, how come I haven't met Kyoko-chan yet?" Kouki said, in his sheared mindscape._

_**"**__If I remember correctly, Kyoko was finally giving a big role in a huge movie and just refused to turn it down since it was 'Fairytail' themed" Koun recalled back and sweat dropped at how happy and overjoyed Kyoko was to finally be playing a role in the movie off her dreams._

_It was quiet amusing to see her on cloud nine for 2 days before she left._

_"Oh.." Kouki sounded a bit down, he had hoped to meet a younger version of his brother wife._

_Koun hearing the disappointment said "Don't worry she'll be back in a couple of days, she's beautiful, talented, funny, caring-_

_"Nii, your starting to sound like Kuu" Kouki said emotionlessly, cutting off Koun rant before it got out of hand and a flash of horror passed through Koun features at the thought of becoming like their father. _

_Koun cuffed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. Anyway when are you going to stop calling our father 'tou-san' instead of 'Kuu'." Knowing full well that, calling their mother 'Kaa-san' was simply considered taboo right now until Kouki got over the hate that was associated with that word. _

_Kouki was silent for what seemed like forever before he replied. "I know I should call him that but It just feels so off to call him that. I think I just can't see Kuu as my father because I just don't know how to. I'm just to used to seeing everyone as either a source of income or someone who is something more"_

_Kuon gave his little brother a sad look. "It's okay, a father and son bond doesn't just grow over night. Take your time and get to know him better" thankful that he had some experience with family issues. _

_"Well I can't really take my time since this body expires in just over a year and a half" Kouki with a sad smile, reminding Koun how little time they have left with each other._

_"Well despite the short time. Let's make this the best one and half years of your life!" Koun said with determination._

_"Okay..." Kouki didn't know what to say._

_"okay now wake up, Yashiro is here"_

Kouki was pulled from the mindscape and opened his eyes to the harsh light that was his bedroom.

He groaned, from the headache "couldn't you done that another way?" He asked Nii who snorted.

_Sure...and listen to your protests that you shouldn't be the one to meet Yashiro _Kouki could feel Nii roll his eyes.

Kouki said nothing, as he got of bed. His bed was just a regular pale bed that was comfortable enough for him to sleep him since he was just happy to not wake up with back pain from sleeping on the floor.

He walked around, shaking off the sleep very quickly so he was much more alert then most people in the morning and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He stopped brief to look at his messy bed hair, it looked like a tornado hit it and it was no were as neat as it was at the 'Fairytail' party.

Nii was pleased to note that Kouki body was starting to fill out and wasn't as malnourished as it was the first time he looked at it and know forcing Kouki to eat more was doing wonders for his little brother body, although Kouki did throw up when it became simply too much for his small stomach to handle but that's why he was taking the process slowly until Kouki could handle what people his age eat on a regular bases.

Kouki went by his daily route which was much too orderly for Nii likening and he felt like he was watching an grown man instead of a 10 year old boy.

Kouki seriously needed to loosen up.

It was then that they heard the door bell ring when Kouki was just about to open his 'Moring Milk' which Nii made it a rule in the house to have every day, Kouki didn't protest even thought it gave him a small headache when he drank it.

Kouki was only too happy to get away and got a chair to look through the peep hole since he was too short.

He found it was Yashiro in his long coat that hid the suit underneath but it didn't hid the dark green tie.

Yashiro looked a bit pale probably because of the 'security' thanks to Fabrizio-sama.

Two his guard were standing uncomfortable close to Yashiro and Yashiro was clearly intimidated.

Kouki got off the chair and opened the door.

Yashiro was met with a familiar blank face and sighed that he got the right house or this would have been very awkward.

"It's okay guys he's with me" Kouki said and the guards gave him looks of disappointment before they went back to patrolling the house.

Kouki left the door open so that Yashiro could come inside.

Yashiro immediately took off his shoes and took one of the adult sized slippers and inspected the place from top to bottom.

The first thing he noticed was the neatness.

It was ridiculously neat.

You would think that 10 year old who lives by himself would have the house in shambles with things falling apart but was surprised to find that nothing was out of place and everything was placed in a orderly fashion.

Yashiro was disappointed, this just gave him another reason to help Kouki act his own age.

He took off his coat and hung it on a nearby coat rake and took notice of a new expensive looking coat hung up and wondered were Kouki got it from since the boy didn't seem to care about things like that and would probably have a heart attack from just seeing the price alone.

"What do you think, Yashiro-san?" Kouki asked, looking for approval and Yashiro noticed with sad eyes.

"It's very nice place you got here, did you all this by yourself?" Yashiro asked and was surprised when Kouki shook his head.

"Nope, Nii helped me a lot too and we got the work done twice as fast then I regularly would" Kouki seemed to brighten up.

_But isn't Nii also you? _Yashiro couldn't help but think and said nothing because the boy seemed to have disappeared and came back with a small carton of milk.

Kouki drank it and made a face of disgust. "This stuff is absolutely disgusting. Nii makes me drink this every day, saying something about needing to grow taller and helping my bones grow stronger"

_Thank god for Nii! _Yashiro thought, thankful that Kouki split personality was trying to repair the damage that Kouki body must have sustained over the years from years of not eating right and the body constantly pushed to its limit.

"Kouki have about having it in cereal?" Yashiro said and Kouki went silent, it seems Kouki hadn't thought about that.

"Isn't cereal expensive?" Kouki asked and Yashiro thought he was joking.

"Kouki have you never had Cereal?" Yashiro asked, slightly concerned.

"No. I've never tested Cereal. Is it good?" Kouki replied, not knowing how much of an impact his words had.

_THIS POOR BOY HAS NEVER HAD CEREAL! _

The next thing, Kouki know. Yashiro had bolted out of the door and only a second later Yashiro came back with a shopping bag.

Kouki eyed the bag curiously when it landed on the table and he was ushered to sit down.

Yashiro took whatever was in the bag out and Kouki got a good view of a box that said 'Coco Pops' that he'd seen in stores loads of times and even adverts related to the brand.

He gave Yashiro a 'what am I suppose to do with this' look. Well that what Yashiro assumed that look meant since it was kind of hard to tell by the blank face.

Yashiro took a small bowl and opened the box and poured the content inside the bowl until it was half full before adding cold milk to it, knowing full well how Kouki body reacts to anything warm and pushed the bowl over to Kouki, along with a spoon.

"Eat it" Yashiro said.

Kouki looked at the bowl with wariness wondering if he could die from it, if he ate it but an encouraging look from Yashiro and Nii who commanded him to eat it, made him pick up the spoon and take his first scoop out of the bowl.

His eyes turned into stars.

"This is delicious, Yashiro-san!" Kouki exclaimed, If he had this every day, he wouldn't mind the milk! Chocolate dancing on his tongue and the food going down so easily. He eagerly took more scopes.

Yashiro watched the Kouki with a small smile, he was happy that he could bring a bit of happiness to the child in front of him despite the sadness he was feeling that Kouki was getting so happy from just eating Cereal that kids his age expected on a regular bases.

It made him realise how blessed he truly blessed he was, just seeing Kouki light up from something so simple.

"You can take some more if you like. The box is yours" Yashiro said, seeing Kouki had finished the bowl and eyes hadn't left the box since. Kouki eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Kouki said in clear disbelief before he reluctantly took the box with a small smile.

_You eat Cereal once a day, if you eat more than that you'll get sick _Nii said, sounding like parent and Kouki wondered Koun would make a wonderful father one day if he had kids.

Koun frowned but put the box in the cabinet for later.

Suddenly Yashiro felt his phone liberate in his pocket and took it to see it was Koun and gave Kouki an apologetic look, Kouki shrugged used to being ignored and just want to grab one of the books he had gotten to read.

#In another room#

Yashiro closed the door and answered the phone.

"Koun why are you calling? today was suppose to be my day off" Yashiro asked, sounding a bit irritated. 

There was a paused at the other end before Koun replied. " Did I interrupt something?"

"Well yes, I've just introduced your little brother to the wonders of Cereal!"

Koun didn't know what to say to that...

#Scene Change#

Lory know this day was coming but he didn't think it would come this soon.

Kuu Hizuri sat across to him and he just know he didn't just come for a simple hello and he was right.

"Do you really want to know?" Lory asked, with all the seriousness in the world and Kuu just know that whatever he would find would not be good.

"Yes Boss, I want to know what kind of life my own son has been living without our knowledge" Kuu replied, it still hurt that he was just made recently aware of his own child which he didn't see grow up and was a stranger to him.

His heart clenched, whenever his own child treated him with so much politeness like Kouki was afraid that his own father would lash out if something was not to his likening.

_I have to know. _Was clearly written in his eyes as he locked eye contact with Lory and Lory puffed his Cigar. "Fine, then. Sebastian, please get the files"

Moments later, Sebastian came through the door with two files, one blue and one red. Sebastian gave them to Lory who said thank you and walked away to hide nearby.

Lory picked up the red on. "You should read this one first, this is basically the outline of your son past" and Kuu eyes drifted the red folder with determination, mentally preparing himself to whatever he might find.

Lory handed the folder to Kuu, painfully slow for his likely and he managed to steady his hands to take it from him. Summoning all his confidence he opened the folder and his eyes warily landed on the first page.

_The terrible life of Kouki Hizuri by Lory Takarada._

He wanted to roll his eyes right there but flipped to the next page and began to read.

Lory watched the changing expressions on Kuu face as he read, knowing how hard it must be to stomach what his own son has been through and what Kouki had done to stay alive.

Ranging from surprise to pure and utter devastation.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to comfort his life-long friend as Kuu finished the file, painfully closing the file that would probably hunt Kuu dreams for the next month but know that Kuu was more than capable of moving past this.

In a way, his experience with Koun had readied Kuu for reading the full blown disaster that was Kouki life and this would help Kuu understand his own son better now.

"Is everything in this file true?" Kuu asked, it was only through by a miracle that he managed to keep the tremble out of his voice. Before he came in, he had braced himself for whatever he would find but exactly reading it was like someone stabbed a knife through his own heart repeatedly.

To think his own son, went through this horror on a regular bases and still be alive was a miracle in itself and judging by what he just read, Kouki was very much suicidal and had tried to take his own life at least three times.

It was a miracle that Kouki was even functioning at all...well as far as having two personalities in one body, fine.

Lory didn't even need to look at Kuu face to know Kuu was highly concerned for his son and was thinking of ways to not make Kouki...well... attempt suicide again.

The boy really had nothing to live for and most likely thought nobody would care if he suddenly died, well that was most likely Kouki frame of mind for the past 10 years and changing someone thinking took time and constant show of being loved.

Did the boy even know what love was?

"Yes, Kuu. Everything in that file is true, to be honest, this probably doesn't even cover half of it. The rest was too much for even me to handle" Lory confessed, he had somehow managed to reach the end and because of that he couldn't function properly for almost a week and the business suffered for it.

Kuu looked absolutely devastated at the news and was about to leave when Lory said.

"Aren't you going to read the red file?" Lory asked, and Kuu looked surprised having forgotten about that file and wondered if it was another file of devastating news about his son.

"It's not what you think. It's Kouki birth certificate that I managed to dig out" Lory said and Kuu eyes widened in surprise, the proof that Kouki existed was in the red folder.

He opened it and came face to face with a crumpled paper obviously someone had tried to get rid of it and smoothened it out so he could see it properly.

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

This is to Certify that

KOUKI

Weighing: **6.2 **pounds. Was born on the day **11 **day of **April **to _

and _

In the year **1994 **(Don't know the year in which the Skip Beat cast are in)

Kuu frowned, why are their blank spaces to who his son was supposedly born to?

He had no time to ponder what that meant because he was too overjoyed that with the certificate, he can show his son what it's like to be a child at that age and that meant, Kouki can go to school and make friends with people his own age!

Lory eyed his friend who eyes suddenly shone with possibilities and just know what he was thinking about.

"If your think about sending Kouki to school, you can't"

That snapped, Kuu out of his thoughts and he looked at Lory confused.

"Why not? Isn't it my responsibility as a parent to send my child to school? "

Lory couldn't believe what he was about to say next and the very thought filled him anger.

"Kouki already has a guardian and needs her approve for Kouki to go to school."

Kuu was shocked."How is that even possible!? Does that mean Kouki wasn't always a street rat!? and someone dumped him on the streets!?"

"Yes it means that" Knowing the anger that would rise from those words.

Kuu was furious! How dare someone not treat his own son like the treasure he is!

"It gets worse" Lory told him.

"And what could be worse than finding, my OWN son was condemned to that _life _ because of someone who was suppose to look after him and care for him!" Kuu spat out.

Lory, stayed calm despite the heated atmosphere.

"She wants to see Kouki"

"WHAT!?"

And Scene!

Finally were drawing closer to finally uncovering the identity of Kouki 'guardian' and I just have to hint, the reunion would be very emotionally draining for Kouki. Just how would Kouki react to seeing his still alive 'mother' and why does she want to see him after so many years? Find out in future chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Prayer

It thought it was about time, I started on this n new chapter since It's been SOOOOOOO Long! since I updated.

Enjoy!

I Do not own Skip Beat just the plot and Kouki Hizuri!

"No"

"Kuu, at least think about it"

Kuu gave Lory a look that said, Lory was crazy to even suggest that "Are you out of mind! I am not letting MY SON anywhere near that woman! Why should I allow my SON to be near the one who took him away from his proper family and didn't even take care of him!? SHE. . ON. THE. STREET! She left him to rot and to become what's left of a boy we SHOULD have known! Give me one good reason, why I should let that _woman _anywhere NEARmy son!"

Lory sighed as he listened to Kuu rant, he had braced him for what was to come, thank goodness for that. He himself wanted to give that woman a piece of his mind when she dare call him after seeing the boy on T.V and know her past crime had come back to haunt her.

"For one thing, we can get, her to sign over guardianship to us" He said and Kuu stop pacing and actual sat down to cool his anger. "Think about it, if you want him to live a normal life where he goes to school, makes friends even play without a care in the world, were you can spoil him rotten. The first big step is to obtaining the guardianship of your son so that at most you can send him to school. Obtain the papers and you'll never see her again"

Kuu thought about it but he still didn't like the idea of a woman like that meeting his son until something occurred to him. "Hang on, how did that woman become the guardian of my son when the authorities would done a background check on my child and would have left him in the care of his still alive parents?" he asked, not getting it.

Lory took a sip of his cup.

"Ask her that yourself"

The door opened to reveal a sickly looking woman with black hair and black and green mismatched eyes.

Kuu eyes widened, it took him but a few seconds to identify the woman and when he did.

He was mad.

"**YOU**!"

13: one step at a time.

"Goodbye Kouki"

"Goodbye Yashiro-san!"

Kouki Hizuri locked the door as soon as Yashiro was out of sight and slid down the door.

It seems, having someone also in the house was really too much for him. Too used to always looking over his own shoulder when he wasn't alone and kept tensing whenever Yashiro came near like he excepted him to lash out at him any minute.

Kouki know Yashiro had picked up on it and always made sure there was some distance between them and Yashiro would get closer when he felt more comfortable.

_I'm proud of you, Kouki _Nii said in his mind, happy that Kouki had taken his first steps in interacting with other people. There was still a long way to go but at least it was a step in the right direction.

Kouki felt warm in his heart, he still wondered what it was.

Did he have disease that would get him before he dies?

Kouki and Koun switched place.

Nii opened his eyes to find himself in the now familiar living room, there was a knock at the door.

He want to answer it and saw one of his guards standing in the rain holding a very familiar and embarrassed 10 year old girl.

Maria Takarada.

_Oh for the love of-_He cut the that's of thought as he locked eye contact on the girl that was currently turning red having being caught.

"Boss, we caught this girl wondering around the bushes. She was trying to get in, shall we dispose of her" Maria didn't like the way the man said, 'dispose' and was currently sending 'please help' looks at what she thought was Kouki.

He continued to stare at Maria before he opened his mouth. "No need to worry, I know her. You can get back to work" he said and the man left with a disappointed look.

Maria was dropped onto the ground and she rubbed her sore spot.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY"

"What lady?" Came out of his mouth before he know what was happening, that sentence was clearly Kouki.

Maria glared at her boyfriend.

Kouki walked away from the door and Maria looked confused as to why he let the door open.

"Well aren't you coming inside?" He said and she didn't need any more prompting and quickly got out of the rain.

She sighed when, warm air hit her and she looked around at her boyfriends place finding it nowhere near as big as hers but nice and comfortable and had that 'I'm home' feel to it.

_Kouki switch with me _Nii thought, getting a sound of surprise back.

_What! Why? _Kouki asked.

_She's your girlfriend! It won't be right if I talk to her! It should be you! There is no way, I'm going crossing a certain line, I'm MARRIED! _

Kouki hearing, Nii convincing argument, agreed to switch. The only outside different that showed the switched was the way he held himself and change in atmosphere.

Maria noticed.

"So I'm speaking to Kouki, now?" Maria said, getting an owlish blink back. Really hard to tell if she surprised him.

Dammit!

"Take of your clothes"

"Okay" And Nii know, there was something seriously wrong with Maria. He blamed it on spending too much time with Kyoko that some of her strangeness rubbed off on her.

Maria slid the strap off very slowly and looked Kouki intensely while doing so.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day" Kouki said, complete unaffected by the show.

Maria got depressed, that she didn't get a rise out of him and took off her wet dress and dumped it on the ground, leaving her just in her underwear.

Kouki took the wet dress without batting an eye at Maria current state and put it on a dryer to dry than got a bath gown and wrapped it around Maria who marvelled at how calm he was being, like it was completely normal to be in this kind of situation.

"Um...thank you?" Maria didn't know what to say, Kouki just waved it off as an everyday occurrence.

" Nice panties by the way. Bunnies really suit you"

Maria blushed beet red and her voice wouldn't come out and when it did, she said.

"PERVERT!"

Kouki mouth twitched up. " Isn't it normal for your boyfriend to be interested in what underwear his girlfriend is wearing" knowing if Maria daddy were here, he would be already half way to the moon for that one line.

Maria flushed a new shade of red.

He really did enjoyed teasing her..

"Anyway, why don't you sit down and explain to me why you were sneaking around in my bushes" He said, raise an eyebrow as he sat down on the couch.

Maria turned a different shade of red in embarrassment as she didn't meet his eyes.

"I wanted to visit you" She said, lamely. "Ever since the ball, daddy forbad me from seeing you again" she huffed. "He said, you'll corrupt me"

_I think Maria, you did that on your own _Kouki said nothing as he listened to Maria recalled all her attempts to see him again and each time her daddy brought her back kicking and screaming.

Suddenly she perked up. "And then today, I overheard Yashiro mentioning he was visiting you so I followed him and was trying to find my way in but then that scary man caught me!"

" Oh, right sorry about that. Now that people know about my relationship with the Hizuri family. I needed to bump up security around my house "He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mira eyes lit up. "So it's true! You're Koun-san, little brother! That's so cool!" not saying anything about how he referred to his own family. "So have you and Koun-san had that special 'brotherly moment' yet or does it come after the hugging"

Kouki gave her a long, very long stare wondering what she was talking. "The only contact I've had with him was at a family dinner which I ended up cooking and Koun talked to me about what he thought of Yashiro-san"

Maria hid the brief flash of disappointed, clearly her expectation were too high for them at the moment. "So have you seen big sister yet?"

"Big Sister?" He said, not aware that Maria had a older sister.

"Kyoko. Have you met her yet? She came back yesterday and she's been dying to be introduced to you!" Maria said, happily wanting the two to meet up.

"No, I haven't" He said, getting a feeling that Kyoko was even stranger than his own girlfriend.

"Well I'll introduce you to her tomorrow as soon I get back from school" She said, with determination not caring about what would happen if she got caught with him no less by her daddy.

"Hm" Was his own reply before he want to check on Maria dress and finding it almost dry. " You should leave soon."

"Why?" Maria asked.

"If you dad found out your in my house **ALONE** in nothing more than a Bath robe. **HE WILL KILL ME**." He said, bluntly. He wanted to avoid anything that would land him in the hospital.

Maria smirked. "Then it will be our little secret, nobody has to know"

_Evil. _Kouki shifted his eyes somewhere else that was not Maria "Fine but it's bound to come out later and you'll take full reasonability won't you. Maria" in a tone of voice that reminded her scarily of Koun when he was mad and she quickly nodded her head and the atmosphere seemed to have brightened up.

"Kouki lets hold hands" Maria suddenly blurted out and he rose an eyebrow.

"You know I can't stand someone touching me, let alone holding hands" Kouki resorted back.

"That's why we hold hands so you get used to it" Maria said, trying to look as innocence as possible.

Kouki eyes narrowed, knowing she was up to something but couldn't think what.

"Okay" He said, sounding resigned.

Maria held her right hand for him to touch and he flinched what he touched her hands but he didn't give up and put his palm in hers, she locked her fingers in his and he tried to stop his body urges to move away.

Maria watched her boyfriend fight off the urge to flinch away but he stood firm.

She was proud of him.

Kouki on the other hand, mind was going blurry with all his senses telling him to let go but he stood firm and sweat rolled his face, he turned several shades paler like when Koun eats food.

Maria began to count how long, Kouki could hold her hand for and when he couldn't take it anymore he let go and flinched back, his body twitching at the contact.

"8 seconds" she said and he looked confused.

"8 seconds you held my hand, I honestly didn't expect you to last that long" She admitted. "Don't worry, we'll soon have you able to touch people without twitching! and maybe one day, you can hug someone and not faint!" she said with so much joy in her voice, having known that certain individuals have been wanting to hug the boy for quite a while now but couldn't.

Kouki finally got his twitching body under control. "Really? Will you help me?" He asked, slowly getting used to asking people for something.

Maria smiled, "Of course! You don't even need to ask! How can we be a proper couple when we can't do the basics?" she said, clasping both of his hands. "Well get your problem defeated in no time!" with a scary expression on her face.

Kouki was terrified.

"Maria, your face is scary"

And Scene.

Next chapter is Kuu and Lory getting the full story of Kouki birth and how he was kept away from them for the past 10 years. What would be Kuu reaction better yet Lory reaction to the news? Will they let her see the boy that once thought of her as his mother?

Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Another Important Note from the Author.

I'm leaving this note, please pass it on to those who are reading my other stories.

I want you all to take the time and read the last paragraph of any chapter, I wrote.

You may find, that I wrote that I don't have time to check that particular chapter so I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes which will be fixed at a later date.

That's why I must stress, that you read the end of the chapter because I cannot count how many times someone has PM me, complaining about horrible spelling and Grammar when It clearly states that the chapter hadn't been checked yet.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who don't bother to read it and keep complaining to me about it and it's more than worrying.

How can I write a chapter fearing that all I'll get back are complaints about spelling and grammar from people who hadn't bothered to read the ending and immediately jump to conclusions and poor little old me, am forced to read paragraphs upon paragraphs from people who are too lazy to read and decide to complain?

There is only so much, someone could take.

Ever since I've joined Fanfiction, I've received reviews of all types. Reviews on people ordering me to update. Reviews on people giving me a deadline to update as if I don't have a life of my own and they are convinced that I am a monkey trained to dance only to their tune. I've gotten Reviewers that have even threatened to kill me if a certain story goes a certain way. I've gotten Reviewers that took a crazy jab at me while hiding under a 'Guest' ID so I couldn't track them down and call them out. I'm only down to three Beta's because the rest took a chapter and never got back to me or quit when I called them out.

With all these problem, I'm facing. It's making me rethink my time at Fanfiction. Net. It's making me think about going to another Website hoping, I wouldn't encounter as much problems that I've faced ever since I began to write on this site and take my stories elsewhere.

Don't get me wrong.

There are people who personally PM me, cheering me on and I'm grateful to those people who seemed to understand, the pressure and craziness that writers like me go through but the majority overshadow those few people.

As things stand right now, moving to another site is looking very possible right now and don't be surprised when, when all my stories have links to another site on them or are abandoned completely.

From your Author, Mel.


End file.
